The Devil Is A Part Timer
by AiMayaNatsume
Summary: Maou continued his journey in Japan however demons came in to possessed humans with weak personality.. Emi and Maou join forces to eliminate the demons...
1. Chapter 1-5

The Devil Is a Part Timer

Chapter 1

It's one fine morning when Emi wakes up. "Arrgh! Late again for work." Emi said in frustration.  
>It's been quite a while she's been living in Japan as a human. She became accustomed on thier culture and lifestyle. She also find herself enjoy working everyday and bonding with her friend Rika. "I'll leave Maou and his minions alone for a while. I must make up for my lates." said Emi while walking on her way home. Suddenly an earthquake hit the city. Emi was shaken and curious because as she recall, the last earthquake was caused by Olba and Lucifer. Emi hurry herself inside her apartment and texted Maou and the others. She waited 15 minutes but theres no text messages, she tried calling them but she's unable to reach them. Emi then decided to go and check the boys on their so called "castle".<p>

To her surprise the castle is wrecked! She run into it and call the boys names but theres no answer. Emi became confused and dont know what to do. Then not far from her, she heard an explosion. Emi hurried to the place where the explosion is and to her suprise she saw Maou, Ashiya and Lucifer on their true form. "who are they're fighting to?" Emi asked herself.  
>The place is filled with smoke and debris because of the exchange of magic between Maou's team and the White Guy w mask. "who the hell are you? why are you firing on us?" Lucifer asked.  
>"by your looks I guess your not from here. You're from Ente Isle, arent you?" Maou asked.<br>The White Guy charged against the two of them, Maou and Lucifer dodged the attack. People screaming all around them and because of this they were able to go back from their true form. Meanwhile Ashiya redeemed himself from the last previous attacke of the enemy on him.  
>"Ashiya! Lucifer! Be careful. This guy is from Ente Isle. He's looks appearance tell me so. " Maou advised them.<br>"My Lord, why is he attacking us in front of this human?" Ashiya asked.  
>"Maybe he's letting us gather more magic so we can fight him fair and square." Lucifer stated.<br>"Whatever it is that he's up to, we must give all our power to defeat him. Let's show him how demons fight!" Maou stated with conviction while flying towards the enemy's position.  
>"Sttoooppp!" They heard a loud scream. Then they saw a figure of a girl w red hair and green eyes. "Looks familiar... Emi?!" Maou yelp. "What's going on? Why are you on a full force battle?" Emi asked.  
>"Well why not asked that guy behind you? He started it all. He attacked our house and tried to kill us!" Lucifer stated with anger.<br>Emi look behind her and saw the White Guy w/ mask. She suddenly felt nostalgic, and try to reckon this guy from her memory. "Gabriel-sama!" Emi shouted.  
>"Emilia?!" shouted by the Gabriel. "what are you doing here?" he asked "Well I should be the one asking the question." Emi stated.<br>"Well I'm just sending greetings to our old fiends here." Gabriel teases.  
>"what?! Greetings?! Is this how you greet people?" Lucifer protest.<br>"well your not people, YOU'RE DEMONS!" Gabriel smirked.  
>"Why you-" Lucifer was about to launch his attack when Maou shouted "Shut up! Why don't we just stop and fix the surroundings that has been detroyed." Maou demand.<br>"Surprise to hear that from Satan. You're really are becoming a human." Gabriel stated. With one snap of his hand the debris turned back to what it was and the people were put to sleep and he erase the memory they had for the fight that took place. Gabriel change his form to hansome human which awed Maou and company as well as Emi. As Emi recall, she admire Gabriel since the first time she saw him at the temple in Ente Isle. "How come this guy looks good in human form compare to us?" Ashiya complained.  
>"Are you done with your greetings?" Maou asked.<br>"Yeah. I'm all set." Gabriel respond.  
>"Aren't you going to apologize?! what about our house?!" Lucifer raise his voice as he complained.<br>"Hey watch your mouth demon." Emi stated with intimidation.  
>"I have fixed it. You may return to your humble castle." Gabriel grinned.<br>The three went back to their house while Emi left with Gabriel with the questions of curiosity as to how he got here and why he got here.

Chapter 2

"To hell with that Gabriel! It would be my pleasure to kick that guys ass and torture him to death." Lucifer enraged.  
>"Well he fix our house that's enough to amend for what he has done to us." Maou explained.<br>"You sure your okay with that my lord? I mean that he's here in Japan. He may be planning to destroy us and our plans here." Ashiya stated.  
>"I don't thik Emi would allow it." Maou said.<br>"How can you be so sure? Emilia is a hero. She will be on that guy's side. And I saw the way she looks at him. It's like I'm looking at Chiho-chan when she's infatuated on you." Ashiya explained. "So your telling me that she's infatuated with that guy?" Maou asked "well by the looks of her, yes." Ashiya stated.  
>Maou's face went black.<br>"are you okay, my lord?" Ashiya asked "We have a tough day, lets give it a rest." Maou said but he didn't sleep his thinking about what Ashiya said about Emi being infatuated to that guy. "no way" he told himself. "why I'm bothered about it anyway. It's none of my goddamn business!" Maou closes his eyes and sleep away.  
>Gabriel gently touches her cheeks, Emi blushes as she closes her eyes waiting for Gabriel's lips to touch hers...<br>The alarm rings and Emi wakes up catching her breath. "What a dream!" she said as she smile. Emi reaches her office and while waiting for the elavator she was bumped by a man and when looks at him it was Gabriel! To her surprise she asked "what are you doing here?" "Since I'll be living as a human, I need to adapt with the lifestyle of the people here in Japan." Gabriel explained.  
>"And you'll be working here?" Asked Emi.<br>"Why not? I find it beneficial for the both of us to work together, don't you think so?" asked Gabriel "Well, yeah. But why here? why not on the nearby company or place? do we really have to work in one company as well?" Emi bluttered out. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to having someone from Ente Isle together with me." Emi said apologetically.  
>"I understand Emilia. Theres no need for you to be sorry about. That's why I want to be with you." said Gabriel.<br>Emi blushed. "Gabriel-sama wanted to be with me?" she said to herself. "this is a dream come true!" Emi shook her head off then told herself "take a hold of yourself" Then they entered their workplace.  
>"Well I should be going then, see you later, Emi" said Gabriel.<br>Emi nodded as an acknowledgement.  
>Before they start their shift their Head Office made an announcement.<br>"Everyone I know this come in a short notice, but I'm retiring. Good news is I have here beside me the new Head Manager in my replacement, Mr. Gabby Knight." the employees appluases as they cheer for the new Manager. Emi flushes in red as she saw Gabriel and heard the announcement. "what the heck?! Gabriel-sama is my new Boss? I think I'm gonna go crazy!"

While is Emi is taking her calls, Gabriel is being introduce to each employees.

"Ah Ms. Yusa I would like you to meet your new Head Manager, Mr. Knight." Emi reach Gabriel's hand and he kiss her hand which makes Emi blushed.

Chapter 3

Maou is having his usual day in MagRonalds with Chiho. Then 2 familiar people entered the store, its Emi and Gabriel!  
>"Well, Hello Satan. It's seems your enjoying the company of the cute girl beside you." teased Gabriel as he looks at Chiho blushing with her smile.<br>"What do you want?" Maou asked.  
>"We'll have 2 double cheeseburger value meal please." Emi interrupted. Maou then turned to her as Emi tries to divert the attention of the boys as she feels the discomfort between the two.<br>Maou serve their order then Gab and Emi went to their table.  
>"So the pretty boy is spying on me now." Maou said irritated with Emi and Gab sitting on their table. Emi can see that Maou is eyeing on the two of them while their eating their meal.<br>"Why do we have to eat here? Why not Sentucky?" Emi asked.  
>"I'd rather have my eye on Satan." Gab answered.<br>"He's not doing anything wrong." Emi responded.  
>"I know but I want to make some observation on how he makes he's everyday living here. I need to report back to the mainland." Gab answered with a serious face on him. Emi is silent. Emi knows how dead serious Gabriel can be if he wanted to get something. She knows it because Gabriel is her mentor when she was called to be a Hero.<br>"So you're waiting for Him to make a wrong move so you'll have the reason to attack him?" Emi asked "I'm trying to make sure that all the people around him is secured, just simply put it that way." Gab.  
>Emi sighed. Meanwhile..<p>

"Hey Maou, are you okay?" asked Chiho.  
>"Yeah, I'm just annoyed seeing those two around, like thier kinda checking on my every move here." Maou disgusted.<br>"Well you don't have to be annoyed since your not doing anything wrong." Chiho said.  
>"they're like vultures waiting for their prey." Maou said "I think Emi is not that kind of person." Chiho said.<br>"You'll never know." Maou sighed.

Emi went to the ladies room when Maou corenered her.  
>"So you're watching on my every move now? you and that pretty boy over there?" Maou asked sarcastically.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about. And even if we are watching you, you shouldn't be bothered if your not doing anything suspicious, right?" Emi sardonically.  
>"So whats your plan on me, huh? Both of you pulling the trigger on my head like I'm your prey?" Maou raising his voice.<br>"Will you stop accusing us like we wronged you! You're the devil remember, stop acting like a victim here because you're not!" Emi yelled at him then Gab appeared behind Maou.  
>"Are we in trouble here?" Gab asked.<br>"Yeah. What are you up to huh? Are you plotting on something here?" Maou asked.  
>"I have nothing to explain to you. And besides why are you pissed? I'm not doing anything wrong.. I haven't harm any of you and your minions so far." Gab said.<br>"If you harm any of us, I swear I'll give my every power to kill you!" Maou warned Gab as he left him and Emi and return to Chiho.

Chapter 4

Maou is thinking of what he had said to Emi, and realized that it was wrong. She never wronged him it was Gabriel. Emi has nothing to do with it. He remembers when Emi cried out her frustration with him doing kindness and yet he had killed her Father. He felt bad for himself with the thought of her bursting into tears because of her hatred on him. Maou is thinking of going to Emi and apologize to what had happened to MagRonalds, but he's hesitating knowing Emi's behaviour towards him. Then suddenly Chiho arrives on their house w/ a box of food to eat. Then Maou asked Chiho to go with him to Emi's apartment so that he can apologize on what he had said at MagRonalds the other day. Chiho agreed and they went to Emi's apartment.  
>"Hey Maou are you okay? You seem to be uncomfortable since the time we left your house." chiho asked.<br>"I'm good. I'm just not used to apologizing, that's all." Maou explain.  
>Then they reach Emi's apartment. Chiho knocks many times but nobody answers. She tried calling her but Emi's not answering. "Maybe she's not here." Chiho said. Maou tried to open the door and its not locked. Chiho and Maou went inside. Chiho called Emi's name but there's no response. When they checked Emi's room they saw her chilling and covered under her blanket.<br>"Emi!" Chiho and Maou shouted in shocked to see her bed ridden. "Dad is that you? Dad I miss you, I hpoe we're together. Daddy! Daddy! Don't leave me! Please don't!." Emi screaming and crying.  
>Chiho and Maou tries to pacify her. They try to wake her up because she's burning with fever. Emi opened her eyes she saw Chiho and Maou.<br>"Why are you here?.." Emi asked witn a trembling voice, she tries to sit but her body is heavy and she's chilling.  
>"Emi your burning with fever, what happened?" Maou asked "I was caught in the rain and I forgot my umbrella...And when I woke up I'm chilling and sneezing and burning with fever and.. and.. and..and why do you care anyway?" Emi's voice frail.<br>"Do we have to argue with that now?" Maou said while feeling her forehead. "Don't touch me!" Emi demanded. Maou sighed "Look I'm sorry about what I said to you the other day. I was just annoyed with you and that pretty boy roaming around looking at me like I did you wrong.. It's just annoying.."  
>"Well I didn't want to be there in the first place, He invited me and it's Him who wanted to watch you closely...not me.." Emi said weakley.<br>"Let's not argue.. you're so sick.. have you eaten yet?" Maou asked "Nope" Emi answered in a soft voice.  
>"I'll go ahead and cook for you, Emi. Just rest for awhile, Maou just stay here with her while I cook." Chiho said as went on the kitchen to cook..<br>There's silence in the room when Maou and Emi were left by Chiho. Emi's still chilling because of her fever. "Uhm.. you okay?" Maou asked. Emi rolled her eyes as she answered "Isn't it obvious that I'm not.."  
>"yeah Maou she's sick its pretty obvious what are you doing!" Maou tell himself.<br>"Don't look at me! It's so embarrasing! You probably pity me the way I am right now..." Emi whined.  
>"why do you always think that way?.. why would you always think that I'm belittling you?" Maou asked in frustration.<br>"Because we're enemies.. " Emi said "I look at you with respect Emi. So stop thinking that I pitied you with the way you are now.." said Maou Emi look surprise.. She went blank and unable to respond. She just simply don't know what to say to him.. The two went silent..  
>"what if I'm the villain and your the Hero.. would you kill me?" asked Emi.<br>"that's a good question. Maybe" Maou smirked.  
>Emi narrowed her eyes "I'll kill you first as soon as I'm fit to kill you" then both of them laughed at each other..<p>

Chapter 5

"The crime rate in the city doubled within 3 months. The authorities said that they have been doing they're best to stop the crimes but its very inexpainable how it increases everyday, its like the people are being possessed by demons or something.."  
>Gabriel is watching the news carefully as it shows the video clips of the crime for the past 3 days.."this is getting worse and worse evry single day." he said to himself.<p>

Gabriel meet up with Emi on their office and discuss all these demonic activities in Japan.  
>"Do you think Maou is involved?" Emi asked "Who else could it possibly be?" Gabriel said.<br>"Why dont we aske him about it then" Emi said "Great idea." Gabriel said

"Not again." Maou said to himself as he saw Emi and Gabriel entered MagRonalds. "Welcome to MagRonalds." Maou said as he force his smile and welcome the two. "We wanted to talk to you. Meet us at the intersection." Gabriel said "Thank you for coming, please come again." Maou bid them farewell.

Emi and Gabriel is on the intersection when Maou arrives using his dulluhan.  
>"What is it now?" Maou asked.<br>"Aren't you aware of whats happening in Japan nowadays?" Emi Asked "You fellow demons are possessing humans to do evil things Satan. I think they went here to look for you." Gabriel said.  
>"Why and how would they be able to do that? They can't even open the gate to be here with anyway." MAou said "You're right about that but how can they be able to possess people here?" Emi asked.<br>"Why don't we search the street and interview some of them so we can find out." Maou said.  
>"easy to say for a demon like you. Maybe you should do that since they will not cooperate once we do it." Gabriel said.<br>"So whats the plan?" Emi asked "Satan here and his pals will roam the city every night to take chances and to take in human-possessed-by-demon and interrogate them for us to find out how they came here and why." Gabriel commanded.  
>"I agree, you and your pals can only see those demons while in human form." Emi said "Such a pain in the ass this two, okay I'll do it, one we find out what will be the next step?" Maou asked "Well first we have to figure out how we can purify the soul of the human that was possesed. Well we just sort that out once you have the possessed with you, just give us a ring onec you have one." Gabriel commnaded "So your my Boss now huh?" Maou asked sarcastically "Well for now yes." Gabriel smirked at him. Maou's blood is boiling but he stop himself because it's for the benefit of the humans in Japan.<br>"Please don't start arguing the two of you." Emi interrupted.  
>"Maou we'll appreciate your cooperation on this, we don't want to have the people here be involved on what we have left in Ente Isle. We'll wait for your call then, we'll go now." Emi said as she took Gabriel's hand and walk away from Maou. Maou was touched by the word from Emi but somehow he was suprise to see Emi hold the hand of Gabriel. Somewhat he felt uneasy bout it and he does not know why.<p>

Emi and Gabriel walks home not knowing their still holding each others hand. When Emi notice it she flushes in red and remove her hand from his and she said sorry. "Why are you apologizing? You dont have to do it, it feels good holding your hand. It's calming." Gabriel said to Emi who's turning red face now. Gabriel grab her hand again and hold it tight. Emi's heart is beating so fast as she turns red... As they walk they saw group of people making unecessary noises and then they heard gun shots. Then the people scatterd and run their ways out of the crime scenes. Emi and Gabriel run into the scene and saw a dead man lying with gunshots on his heart and head. Emi holds her mouth in shock while Gabriel tries to catch the men that shots the guy. "Emi!" familiar voice calling her name out loud and when she look it was Maou. "Are you okay?" he asked "I'm fine but this poor guy is dead, and Gabriel is out there hunting the culprit, I bet the murderer is possesed. Maou please go after Gabriel, I'll be here and report this to the police." Emi requested.  
>Maou chases after Gabriel. "Gabriel! where are you?" Maou called.<br>At the corner of the street he saw a shadow with eyes beaming in red and he feels negative magic as approach it. In a flash it's in front him, black figure with red eyes. Maou was surprise and he asked "Are you one of the demon from Ente Isle?"  
>"We are waiting for your return Lord Satan. It's been a long time since you left us in Ente Isle. We decided to follow you here so that we can be with you and conquer this new world." The shadow said. "How did you enter this world?" Maou asked "The negative energy of people here attracts us, even though the gate is not open we can are still able to enter this world but in a shadow form." shadow responded "I don't want you here. I can conquer this world without your help. I have lucifer and Alciel with me. Those two are enough for us to build a king dom here." Maou said "My lord we are your followers, we will be here to serve you." Shadow said.<br>"I don't want you here! I don't want you killing humans and spreading evil things here. I can conquer this world w/o doing these kind of things." Maou express himself to the shadow.  
>The Shadow became disappointed from what he had heard from The Satan Lord. "This is crazy! You're such a disgrace! We should be spreading menace in order to conquer! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Shadow said in disgrace.<br>"I will conquer this world differently. I came here without magic and I will conquer this world without magic and I wont let anybody or anyone gets in my way!" Maou change his form as a demon Lord and smash the shadow in his anger to him. "We will destroy this world Satan! You can never stop it!" Cried by the shadow as it vanishes through the air. Maou then transform back to his human form. Then Gabriel appeared.  
>"So your going to conquer this world without using magic huh? That's really crazy.." Gabriel said "Yeah." Maou said "So do you have any plans on how can we destroy them? I guess that shadow is not the only one. I think theres a lot of them here." Gabriel said "As long as I'm here I wont let them hurt any human being here, that I swear!" Maou said with conviction.<br>"Let's work on together for this world" Gabriel offer a handshake to Maou as a peace offering. "But if you mess up, I'll kill you" he said. "Such a pain in the ass" Maou tell himself.  
>As they go back where they left Emi, they find her standing beside the dead mans body..<br>"Oy Emi! I thought you called the policy or ambulance to check on the body." Maou said but Emi is not responding. "Emi, are you okay?" Gabriel asked As Emi turns around, Maou and Gabriel were surprised because her eyes are red and negative magic envelopes her.  
>"Emi!" Maou shouted.<br>"What the heck is going on to her?!" Gabriel exasperate Then Emi began attacking the two of them. "Emi! What is wrong with you?" Maou said "It seems like she's being possesed by a demon" Gabriel said as he dodges her attack.  
>Gabriel summon his sword while Maou transforms into a demon. "Emi if you can hear me, fight the demon inside you!" Gabriel shouted. Emi still continously attacking them and their just dodging her attack.<br>What will they do now?!


	2. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Emi possessed by the demon still trying to kill Maou and Gabriel. Both the guys were trying to dodge Emi's attack wothout hurting her. POssesed Emi cuts Gabriel's right arm and he crashed on top of the building. Maou fired onto Emi and she cried out because of the pain. The shadow said "That's right Satan kill this Hero so that nothing will stop us" Maou was stunned and realized that indeed he is still hurting Emi.  
>"Hey dumbass are you really trying to kill Emilia?" Gabriel shouted.<br>"I'm sorry, just got carried away." Maou explained himself as he dodges the attack of the shadow inside Emi's body.  
>Gabriel is becoming frustrated because they are unable to defeat the Demon because it possesses Emi's body. "There's only one option left." Gabriel said to himself. He mutter a spell and pull Emi closer to Him and he kissed her. Then the shadow vanished through the thin air then Emi fell unconscious on Gabriels arms.<br>"What happened?" Maou asked Gabriel "I cast a spell against the demon." Gabriel said.  
>"You cast a spell by kissing her?! You're a pervert!" Maou said while pointing his finger to Gabriel.<br>"Unless you have a better idea on how we can destroy the demon inside her." Gabriel look down on him. Maou just ignored him since he does not have any clue on how they can destroy the demon.  
>"Hey Maou can you take Emi back to her apartment, I have to take of the dead man there." Gabriel said "Why me? I'll just wait for you fix the dead man and you can take her home." Maou said irritated.<br>"She needed to rest Maou, I think it's pretty obvoius and beside you fire on her so you should be responsible for her." Gabriel demanded.  
>"Yeah right" Maou walk to Gabriel and took Emi into his arms. "She's very light" he told himself. "Is she been eating?" he added to himself. "Hey don't do something nasty, okay?" Gabriel glared at him "I got the message." Maou shouted as he speed up to take Emi home. Upon getting inside, he lay her on the couch gently. He then observes the apartement. "It's big for her." he said to himself. He goes around the room and check every inch of it. "It's nice and neat" as he observe the furnitures and then Emi wokes up.<br>"Whats going on? Where am I? Why does my body so painful? What happened?" Emi asked in confusion.  
>"Hey just lay down and rest, you body still not recovered from the injury." Maou said while keeping her lay down on the couch.<br>"Why am I injured?" Emi asked frowning at him.  
>"Well you were possessed by the shadow demon and you fought me and Gabriel. You attacked us and eventually Gabriel cast a spell to remove the demon from you." Maou explained.<br>"What?!" Emi rised from the couch in shock of what she had heard. "Ouch, shit it hurts," Emi cried in pain "Hey hey hey relax. We're unharmed okay, just take a rest." Maou said to Emi.  
>"Wheres Gabriel?" Emi asked.<br>"He said he'll be taking care of the dead man." Maou said.  
>"I should be the one doing it." Emi said in disappointment.<br>"Well why did't you do it? And how come your possessed by a demon? That's unusual for a Hero." Maou stated and asked.  
>"I don't know. I just hold the mans hand and then I heard a voice, it's saying that I'm next to die...and then I went blank.. thats the last memory I have..." Emi said still unsure on what had happened to her.<br>"Hey.. dont worry we are not hurt, you're fine now, that's the important thing, right?" Maou said reassuring Emi.  
>Emi looked at her hands still confuse as to why it happened to her. She felt embarassed and mad at herself because of her weakness. Then tears run down her face. Maou felt uneasy and uncomfortable seeing her cry. He hold her hands and tell her "Hey it's not a weakness, you're a strong woman, you're the only Hero that dare to challenge me and follow me here. So dont think that your weak because you're not. The next time you said that I'll grab you and kiss you." Maou said and he was surprise on what he had just said. "kiss Her?!" he told himself.<br>Emi was suprise until she realizes the last word Maou said, kiss her?!  
>"What did you just said?" Emi asked "I said that you should not think that you're weeak." Maou said looking down.<br>"No. The last part, the part you said you'll kiss me." Emi demanded.  
>"I didnt say that" Maou denies. "Yes you did! You Pervert!" Emi emphasize.<br>"I'm not the pervert, Your man Gabriel is the pervert! He's the one who kissed you!" Maou scorned.  
>Emi shocked and became silent slowly digesting the words she heard. "He cant do that..." Emi whispers "Well he did because he said that's the only option we have now." Maou answered.<br>Emi sighed. "I'll just rest.. My body is still painful.."  
>"Okay then. I'll leave you now.. Are you okay to be alone?" He asked "I guess so.." Emi said seem pre-occupied. "I'll just stay here.. In case you'll be possessed again.." Maou suggested.<br>Emi sighed.. "It's your call.. I'm gonna go to my room and change clothes.. DON'T YOU DARE TO PEEK!" Emi said.  
>"Why should I?" Maou told himself...<p>

-  
>Please review.. please please...<br> 


	3. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gabriel looked at the dead body on th floor. "Nobody must know what happened to this guy or it will create a panic on people." Gabriel burn the body and leave no trace of it. "I guess I used large amount of magic. I need to rest before I drained." He told himself. As he walk himself home he remembered that he left Emi in the hands of Maou. "Shit!" Gabriel hurry and went to Emi's appartment. As he arrives he knocks on the door and Maou opens it. "Why are you still here? You should have gone by now." He asked Maou in cold tone. "Yeah, well I should have, however I cant leave her alone knowing that she can be possess by a demon. Now that your here I can leave now." Maou said.. "Wait, wait, wait. Did you tell her something?" Gabriel asked.  
>"Like what?" Maou asked in curiosity.<br>"Uhm.. You know the.. Uhm.." Gabriel finding hard to pick the right words "Ow.. I know.. The kiss?" Maou said in a grin.  
>Gabriel embarrassed "yeah the kiss..did you tell it to her?"<br>"Yes." Maou said plainly.  
>"What?! What did she say? How did she react?" he asked "How can I tell? Why dont see for yourself and ask her!" Maou annoyingly say.<br>"Never mind. You may go I'll just stay here with her." Gabriel said. Then Maou takes his leave.

Maou arrives on their house. Ashiya hugs him as soon as he opened the door for Maou. "My Lord where have been?! I've been so worried that the Hero had killed you!" Ashiya said.  
>"Hey calm down. Something unexpected happened. It's a long story." Maou said.<br>"Did Emi kick your ass or was it the other guy?" Lucifer asked/  
>"Nothing like that happened." Maou said "Then tell us." both Ashiya and Lucifer demaded Then Maou tell them the story about the shadow demon he met that possessed Emi and how they fought each other.<br>"That's awesome you could've called us so we can also fought Emilia." Lucifer said in excitement. "That's not cool. The shadow demons are all over. People are being possessed that's why theres a lot of crime going on the street." Maou said.

Meanwhile, the crime rate in the city is still increasing and even some of the authorities were caught in act of crime. Aside from that there are group of criminals being formed by the shadow demons.. They are called Bakemono. The leader of their group is yet unknown however as they spread fear all over the city the more power they gained. However they are not the only monsters whose increasing their power but also Maou, Ashiya and Lucifer. They realize that everyday because they can do small magic tricks. As they're power increases Gabriel and Emi is becoming more worried about it. What if Maou became the full fledge Satan and completely restore his power? Would he still protect the human or sided to the monsters?

-  
>Please review.. please please... <p>


	4. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The night is young when two lovers walking in the park. Suddenly a man with two horns appeared in front of them. The lovers screamed and their energy was drained by the monster in front of them. "I shall conquer this world and nobody can stop me." The monster said as he disappear living the two helpless human behind.

"Emi have read the newspaper about the two humans found unconscious in the park?" Gabriel asked.

"Nope, I have not. What about it?" Emi asked.

"The two was found by the authorities almost lifeless. When they woke up and interviewed they say that a monster attacked them. They say it's seems to be half human half monster and they also added that it has two horns. This makes Maou as our suspect." Gabriel detailed.

"Well any monster can have two horns and since they are possessing humans more likely they will look half human and half monster." Emi replied.

"He's power is increasing, can't you see that?!" Gabriel reprimanded.

"I know but we can't just pin point him because he's the Satan lord." Emi explained herself. "We need evidence that would prove that he's the suspect. It would be unfair on his part for us to just accuse him because he's power increased and has the ability to do such thing." She added.

"Okay then, what do you suggest we do?" Gabriel asked.

Emi just answered him in a grin.

Meanwhile, Maou is having his usual day at MagRonalds with Chiho. Then suddenly Emi and Gabriel walked in.

"Welcome to MagRonalds!" both Chiho and Maou greeted.

"Hello Chiho. We'll have two double cheeseburger, 1 large fries and two reg drinks." Gabriel ordered ignoring Maou. Emi took advantage of talking to Maou while Chiho is preparing for their order.

"I'm I in trouble again?" Maou asked.

"Well maybe, there were two humans reported to that was attacked by a monster last night at the park, and as they describe the monster, it's similar to your Satan appearance." Emi said.

"So you're here because you suspect me of the crime. Well to tell you I was with Ashiya and Lucifer, we're all inside our humble house eating our dinner and went to sleep afterwards. Satisfied?!" Maou angrily face Emi as his eyes turned to red.

"You don't have to raise your voice on me and you don't have to give me that look." Emi left him hanging as she went towards Gabriel. Maou then saw his reflection on the glass mirror and so his bright red eyes.

"Here's your order, enjoy your meal." Chiho said to Gabriel as he return his thanks to her.

"So what happened? Did you talk to him?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes he said that he's on their house all night." Emi answered.

"And you believe him?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes." Emi answered as she takes a bite on her burger. Gabriel fell silent and observe her. He felt that something went wrong with their conversation earlier but he didn't bother to ask.

Suddenly they heard people screaming and running back and forth. "What's going on?!" Emi and Gabriel ask both themselves. They ran outside MagRonalds together with Chiho and Maou. Then they heard people shouting the word "monsters!" Then few blocks away from their place they saw flocks of humans that have red eyes attacking people, they concluded that those with red eyes are possessed by demons. Maou sense the evil spirit inside the human bodies. He heard voices whispering on his ears "join us Satan!" He's being drawn by the voices; suddenly black energy engulfs his body. Emi and Gabriel notice it and they ask Chiho to move away from Maou. Chiho tries to call Maou but he's no responding, he seems to be drifting away. Emi move towards Maou and knock him out with her punch. He's still unmoved. Slowly he's transforming and turning to be Satan Lord. Emi keeps on punching his face, "Stop it Emi, he's not himself anymore!" Gabriel shouted. "Hey asshole you keep on implying that you have nothing to do with this and look at you now! You're such a demon pig eating your words!" Emi scolded while punching his face. Then when her fist was about to land on his face, Maou grabs her hand "I heard you. You don't have to punch my face several times because it freaking hurts!" Maou's face is now burning red because of her punches. They stared at each other for a moment. Then Emi said calmly "Please let go of my hand." Emi look away from him. Maou gently let go of her hand that's red and wounded because of the punches. "Hey are you –….", "I'm fine, Chiho stay inside we will deal with this." Emi stated as she cuts Maou and advised Chiho for her safety.

Emi and Gabriel transform themselves to their Hero form.

"How do we attack them? They're still humans." Emi asked Gabriel.

"Well we have to find out once we attack them." Gabriel answered.

Emi and Gabriel went ahead and attack the possessed humans. Maou on the other hand stayed outside MagRonalds since Chiho is inside. He placed a barrier all over the place to protect the people. He wanted to protect the place and Chiho. "Come you lowly servants of mine. Show me what you have!" Maou said as he launches he's attack to the possessed humans surrounding him. With one punch, the humans flew into the air and crash landed all over the place. "Yeah suckers!" Maou shouted.

Meanwhile Emi and Gabriel are working their way to find the weakness of the possessed humans.

"Can't you cast a spell to remove the demons in them?" Emi asked Gabriel.

"No. The spell I used is only for you because we're both Heroes." Gabriel said while dodging the possessed humans attack on him. They are both surprise that the demons became more powerful upon possessing human bodies. They're attacks can crush one house already.

"Emi we must fight back or else we will be defeated by them." Gabriel ordered.

"Okay let's use our sword then." Emi agreed.

The two emerged and attacked the possessed with their sword. They slash their bodies' one to the other. They go on like this for a while and yet the number of the enemies seems not changing. When Emi struck one possessed she realizes that it didn't die. It's still moving and alive!

"What the heck? They are not dying!" Emi astonished. Gabriel realizes it to when he killed one possessed and it got up again.

What will our Heroes do? Will Maou keeps his sanity and be the protector of humanity?

Hope you like it.. please review this chapter. Thanks


	5. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Maou is enjoying the fight against the possessed human. He punches and kicks them out then he realizes that they're not dying. He uses he's power to burn the bodies but the fire just vanishes and the demons seem to be absorbing his powers. "Something is not right." He said to himself while he stares at the possessed humans from above.

"Maou-sama!" then he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turns and saw Ashiya and with him is Lucifer both on their devil form.

"What's happening? What's going on with these humans?" Lucifer asked surprise to see the humans with red eyes just like Maou. "So this is what you call possessed humans. They look more like demons now though." Lucifer stated.

Maou stared at the humans and he realized that Lucifer is correct, they are now demons. It means that the human bodies that they are in are dead human bodies.

"Ashiya and Lucifer try to use your magic to strike the heart of the demons. Let's continue attacking them until we found their weakness." Maou ordered as they fly towards the group of demons that are continuously increasing their numbers.

Ashiya and Lucifer attack the demons and centered the attacks on their hearts that left a hole on their chest however the damage from the attack heals in a few seconds like nothing happened at all.

"What the heck is going on?!" Lucifer in shock on what he had witness. Ashiya on the other hand still giving all his power to kill the demons but still failed. "Why don't you just die you suckers!" Ashiya cried desperately while continuously punching the demons face. Then Ashiya concentrates his magical power to his fist then strike the demon with an upper cut and with that the head of the demon detached from its body and melts down. Ashiya was delighted to see his achievement on killing the demon and reported it to Maou right away and inform Lucifer about the demons weakness.

Emi and Gabriel still surrounded by demons and now exhausted because the magic power they have is almost drained.

"Hah.. hah.. hah.. I'm running out of magic and yet I've done nothing to weaken these demons." Emi said catching her breath and exhausted.

"Emi concentrate and try to conserve the power that you have now. I'll try to check an opening and find their weakness." Gabriel said thrusting his sword on each demon. To Gabriel frustration he cuts the head of the demon and to his surprise the demons body melts and vanished. Gabriel was astonished! He immediately relay the info to Emi "Emi cut off their head, that's the weakness!" he yelled. Emi heard his voice however she's really drained and her strength is not enough to strike the demons around her. Her eyes are heavy and the voices are fading suddenly she felt someone carried her out of the crowd of demons engulfing her. Her eyes are still close and she felt the air on her face. She heard a voice calling her name "Emi!...Emi!... Emi!" she slowly opened her eyes and she saw red eyes and horns, "Demon" she whispered and then her eyes shuts again. Then the voice came again "Emi if you don't open your eyes I'll kiss you and you wouldn't want that." She heard the voice, still confuse and trying to understand what those words meant. "That's it, don't say that I didn't warn you." The voice said to her. Then suddenly she felt a warm thing on her lips. She opened her mouth and trying to feel the warmth thing on her lips. Then she opened her eyes and saw a familiar face. It's Maou kissing her!

Hope you all like this chapter.. please review. thanks


	6. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Maou gently kiss Emi's lips. _"Her lips are so soft and so tender, so this is how it feels to kiss her."_Maou told himself. Emi opened her eyes and realizes that Maou is kissing her. She wanted to push him but her body is so weak she can't even lift a finger. Then Maou opens his eyes and met Emi's green eyes. They stare at each other for a moment while their lips are joined. Emi feels that her face is burning red in anger and frustration that she can't even move to avoid the situation. _"uh oh! I'm in trouble!" _Maou said as he realizes that Emi is awake and staring at him. He abruptly remove his lips from her and trying to find a word to explain his actions but failed to do so. Emi is so weak to express her anger. Maou flew towards MagRonalds and leave Emi to Chiho. "Chiho take care of her she drained her magic and she does not have enough energy to fight" Maou said entrusting Emi to Chiho. Then he left and joined Ashiya, Lucifer and Gabriel in the fight.

"Where's Emi?" Gabriel asks Maou as he joins the battle.

"I left her with Chiho in MagRonalds." Maou answered.

"Is she okay?" Gabriel asks

"Yeah, she's fine but her powers are drained, so she doesn't have much strength left, she needed to rest for a while." Maou stated

The place became a battlefield between the demons versus the former demons and a Hero. Maou and the others cut the heads of each demon until nothings left. The fight ended and all of them almost exhaust all their powers.

"Hah! I'm so freaking exhausted!" Lucifer whined

"It's all over now." Ashiya said.

"We're not sure if it's over. There might be a lot of them out there… Hiding... waiting for the right opportunity to attack." Maou said.

"Maou's right. We still need to be vigilant, they may attack anytime." Gabriel said.

Suddenly Maou sense an ominous magic nearby. He's not sure where it's coming from but he's anxious that it may be an enemy worse than the demons they've killed. Gabriel felt it too and gave Maou a notion that he sense something powerful nearby.

"Guys, lets split up and check the place if there are still some demons left. We should wipe them all out and settle this once and for all." Maou ordered. Ashiya and Lucifer left and went on a hunt for demons. Gabriel walks towards Maou. "Did you felt? There's still someone or something nearby more powerful than these demons." Gabriel stated. "Yeah I felt too." Maou's face is serious. He's eager to know where that thing is hiding.

Meanwhile at MagRonalds…

"I wonder if Maou and the others won against the monsters." Chiho said while Emi still trying to recover from the strength the she lost. She's still not having that much of strength. _"It seems like it may take a while before I restore my powers." _She told herself. Suddenly Emi sense something strange around them. It's like somebody is watching them. From the kitchen Emi saw a shadow but she's not sure of what it is since she's still feeling dazed. Chiho suddenly heard a noise coming from the kitchen. _"What's that?" _Chiho told herself. She's scared and nervous as to what it might be with Emi powerless and herself helpless against it. Emi still having a hard time trying to figure out what's hiding in the kitchen. "Chi-chan… please stay close..." Emi said as she struggle to stand up and clear her senses in order to figure out what are they up against with.

As the shadow emerges, it displays a human form but it has two horns. "Maou?" Emi called. There's no response from the image. "Maou is that you? Stop hiding and show your face… You're scaring us…" Emi demanded with a weak voice.

"Really? So I scare you now, Emilia Justina?" the voice mocks her. Emi stunned with the response. _"Is it really Maou?" _Emi told herself confused as to whether she's talking to Maou or a different person.

"Who are you…?" Emi asks

"Make a guess." The voice teases

"Emi I'm scared." Chiho said nervously

"It's alright Chi-chan… I'm here… I'll protect you…" Emi said, her voice is weak and frail.

"And how do you intend to protect that underling?" the voice ridiculed. "With your current situation right I'm afraid that with one single blow you'll die." The voice continues. _"He's right about that but I will give my everything to protect her because I knew Maou would do the same thing for her." _Emi told herself. Suddenly the shadow vanished from the kitchen and to Emi's surprise it reappeared in front her. Her eyes widened as he looks at the demon which is… Maou!

"Well it seems like you're surprise to see that I look the same as your buddy Maou. I'm not him… I'm Satan!" he told Emi who looks surprise to see him.

"_He looks exactly the same as Maou but they're eyes are different, this creature in front me has dark eyes and Maou has red." _Emi told herself still astonished to see this Satan in front of her. The Satan turned his eyes to Chiho and hit her. She was thrown into the glass door and breaks it. There's blood on Chiho's face and fell unconscious outside MagRonalds.

"CHI-CHAN!" Emi cried out loud. She tries to run towards Chiho but she was cornered by Satan.

"Not so fast Emilia!" Satan said as he grabs the frail body of Emi.

"Aaahhh!" Emi cried in pain when he grabs her.

Satan looks her in the eye with pity "Poor Hero. So helpless, you can't even lift a finger to hit me, hahahaha." Satan mocks her. He holds her chin and says "What if I make you a demon and be my faithful servant?" he whispers the word to her ear. Emi's eyes widened as she stares at his dark eyes.

"You know you lips are so inviting, I wonder what it taste like to kiss the lips of a Hero." His eyes narrowed as he moves closer to kiss Emi's lips. Emi's heart beats fast that she could hardly breathe and aside from that, she can't move her body.

Meanwhile Maou saw Chiho flew outside MagRonalds. He flew right into the place where Chiho is and he saw her wounded. "Chiho can you hear me. It's Maou, please open your eyes and tell me you're okay." Maou said in distress to her condition. "Maou… I'm sorry… I wasn't able to protect Emi… I'm sorry…" Chiho said teary eyed and weak. "Hey don't blame yourself it's not your fault. Everything's going to be okay now. I'll save Emi okay." Maou said with reassuring and comforting voice. Chiho nod and close her eyes. "Ashiya please take Chiho to somewhere safe and far from here. This place is going to be a battle ground." Maou said with a firm voice. Ashiya carry Chiho with him and flew away.

"Is that Emi? Who's that monster holding her?" Gabriel asks. Maou saw the monster and used his magic to strike the monster holding Emi.

Suddenly Satan was strike by a red beam of light from the outside and he flew and crash landed into the kitchen. Emi was released by Satan and fell into the ground helplessly. Gabriel hurried inside MagRonalds to check up on Emi. "Emi are you okay?" he asks Emi as he holds her in his arms. Emi opened her eyes and saw Gabriel. "I'm okay…" Emi said her body is shaking. "Hey don't push yourself. I'll take you away from here." Gabriel said and he carries Emi out. "Maou I'll have to take her back to her apartment. She's really in a bad condition. Just kick the ass of the monster for me and Emi." Gabriel said and then he flew away from them.

Meanwhile Maou and Lucifer were taken by surprise by Satan when he attacked them. He punches Maou and kicks Lucifer which threw them both and crash landed on the buildings.

"AARRGHHHH!" Maou and Lucifer cried out loud.

"Hahahahaha! See how weak the both of you are? You were so consumed by the ways of the humans. You forgot that both of you are demons not humans!" Satan growl!

Both Maou and Lucifer crash landed. When they saw Satan they were both surprised.

"What the hell is going on? How come he looks exactly like you?" Lucifer said in astonishment.

Maou was astounded as he stares at his own image. Who is he? Why are they the same? Does he have a twin brother?

Hope you like it senpais… please review… Arigatou!


	7. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The buildings are wrecked and the surroundings are like a ghost town. The places were filled with human bodies that are dead. Satan continuously creating a new army of demons possessing the dead bodies with demons. The city that was filled with laughter of humans is now filled with fear and terror. It's like hell.

"We are safe here. Let us stay here in for a while. These two needs to rest in order to regain their lost energy from the battle." Lucifer told Ashiya while they put Chiho and Maou on the ground. They found themselves a tunnel to hide from Satan. There's a small hole on top of them which gives them a little light in this tunnel. Lucifer and Maou merely survive the fight against Satan. They just got lucky when all the humans awakened from slumber since Maou's power is gone. They screamed and run upon seeing the sight of Satan. He killed and devours most of them and that's the time Lucifer got an opportunity to escape from Satan.

"How the hell are we supposed to defeat our own Master?" Ashiya asks.

"Maou can only answer that question. For now we need to rest after that we will figure something out as soon as Maou awakens." Lucifer said as he lay down and rest, so as Ashiya.

Maou awakens in the middle of the night wondering where he is and how he reached the place. He slowly tries to move. His body is still heavy and injured. As he sat down he saw Chiho beside him and beneath him is Ashiya and Lucifer. He somewhat felt relieved seeing them safe with him. Maou knew that the fight against Satan isn't over.

Chiho opens her eyes and saw Maou besides her. "Maou… where are we?" Chiho asks in a soft voice.

"Well I don't have any idea about that but one thing I know is that we're safe." Maou gave a comforting smile to Chiho.

"Where's Emi? Is she okay?" Chiho asks her as she looks around looking for Emi.

"She's with Gabriel. He'll protect her…" Maou answered hoping that those two are safe.

"Who was that monster? He looks exactly like you." Chiho asks Maou.

"Well he's the devil side of me. I was like that when back in Ente Isle. I don't know how he existed but I have to figure out a plan to defeat him." Maou answered her.

"I know you can defeat him. I believe in you." Chiho smiles at him.

"Thank you Chi-chan…" Maou smiled back at her.

Then the two lays down again and rest because tomorrow they will definitely defeat Satan.

…

Gabriel opened the gate to Ente Isle. He took Emi with him and went back to their home town to restore power and to heal Emi.

Emilia felt nostalgic when she opened her eyes. The bed she's lying into, the walls, the paintings, it's all seems to be familiar to her. The place looks the same with her room back in Ente Isle. Then she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Emilia… Emilia… are you feeling okay now?" the voice asks her.

Emilia opened her eyes and she saw Esmeralda. "Esmeralda? What are you doing here?" Emi asks and she looks around and says "Ente Isle?"

"You seem surprise Emilia. Yes you're back in Ente Isle. You we're carried here by Lord Gabriel since both of you are in a dire condition. He uses all he's magic to go back here in order to have you healed." She explains to Emi.

Emi remembers the battle they had back in the city and the Satan monster that attacked Chiho.

"How about the Chiho and the others? Are they okay when we left?" Emi asks.

"Emilia, relax for a bit okay. We don't have any means to track down the city and how are they doing right now." Esmeralda replied.

Emi still worried about Chiho and the others. The Satan that they are dealing with is very powerful she bet Maou and the others can't defeat him.

"Where's Gabriel? I need to speak to him." Emi asks Esmeralda as she pulls herself up from the bed.

"Emilia you should still rest. Don't push yourself." Esmeralda begs her.

"Chiho-chan might be in danger and all the people there. We must return and help Maou defeat the Satan." Emi said while fixing herself. Then she leaves Esmeralda and find Gabriel.

Gabriel is reporting to the council the entire event that took place in the city of Japan. He reported that Maou has an evil counterpart which is Satan who attacked the city and devouring the soul of the humans and making them demons. Gabriel requested to return to the city and kill Satan. The council said that they will have to think about it and they suggested for him to rest.

While walking, somebody bumps Gabriel which made him fall to the ground. When he opened his eyes he saw Emi on top of him.

"Gabriel!" Emi shouted his name. She blushes, realizing how close their face is with each other.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking…" She said and still blushing while pulling herself up.

"Are you okay? You just came back from poor condition when we arrive." Gabriel asks her while assisting her as she stands up.

"I'm fine. I'm actually looking for you. Why did we return here?" Emi asks.

"Well you're badly injured and out of magic. I'm about to run out of magic too, so I decided to return here to restore our power and to heal your injuries." Gabriel answered.

"But Chiho and the others are in danger…" Emi said in a low voice. She realized that even if they stayed in the city, both of them will be dead because they're no match against their enemy.

"You don't have to worry Emilia; I have made a request to the council to allow us to return to the city as soon as we have recovered from our injury." Gabriel smiled at her to reassure her that everything's going to be okay. Emi blushes again when she saw him smile. She just turned her head down so that he would not notice.

"Have you eaten?" Gabriel asks to break the silence.

"Nope, I'm famished." Emi realized how hungry she is. She has not eaten anything since they arrived because she's asleep due to the fact that she's wounded.

The both of them went on to eat and join their friends, Esmeralda and Albierto.

…..

Meanwhile Maou and the others are still struggling to avoid contact with Satan until they have restored their powers. They're still in the tunnel hiding trying to figure out a plan to defeat the enemy.

"How long do we have to stay here? It's boring why don't we go out and kill some demons." Lucifer complained.

"Idiot! Have you not realized how strong our enemy is? You should know that by now." Ashiya nagged at him.

"Maou what should we do now?" Chiho asks him.

Maou sighed. "I guess we have to go out and absorb powers. That is the only way we can keep up on him. We can attack some demons but we must be as discreet as possible so that he won't notice us."

Maou ordered them. He designed a plan for their attack. Maou will lead them and Chiho will be stay behind him then Ashiya and Lucifer will follow. They will walk into the tunnel until they reach the end of it. Then suddenly the ground is shaking and the debris is falling from the top. _"What is going on out there?"_ Maou ask himself as the ground continuously shaking.

At the end of the tunnel, demons are waiting ahead of them. They were attacked but they were able to manage and kill them. Then they saw flying into the air and fighting each other.

...

The council agreed to send Gabriel and Emi back to the city of Japan to destroy Satan. Gabriel also requested for Crestia Bell and Sariel to be with them on the fight since they have been there before. Then they have opened the gate and travelled back into the city.

"Oh! I can't wait to see Sentucky and the beautiful women taking in their order." Sariel expressing his excitement as they travel the gate back to the city.

"What a pervert!" Suzuno murmured. Sariel heard her and he gave her a frown.

They are almost at the end of the gate and about to reach the city. Emi is looking worried about what might happen to Chiho and the others. _"I hope they're safe"_ Emi told herself. Gabriel notices her uneasiness he moves beside her and hold her hand while smiling at her. That gave her an assurance that everything's going to be okay.

It was almost midnight when they arrived at the city. The city is now devastated and terror surrounds it. Sariel and Suzuno were shocked to see its devastation. They can feel the fear and anxiety wrapping the entirety of the city.

"What happened here? My Sentucky is gone. The women are all gone. It makes me feel so gloomy seeing the place like this." Sariel whined.

"I can sense no life in here… only ruins…" Suzuno added.

Emi was also shocked to see how the city ended up in such horrible condition in a short period of time. She thinks of Chiho and the others, what might have happened to them. How are they able to survive this condition?

"What do we have here?" They heard a loud voice behind them and when the turned they saw a three demonoids eyeing on them. "I think we will have a bounty dinner, hahahahah!" the three demons laugh out with an instant Sariel, Emi and Suzuno pull up their weapons and cuts the head of the three.

"Sheesh it seems like the city turns out to be the land of the living demons!" Sariel commented.

"Satan has conquered the city…" Suzuno added.

"We need to find where Satan is located. We must destroy him before he completely annihilates the city." Gabriel ordered.

"Hey! Heroes! Over here!" the heroes turned and saw Chiho and the others at the end of the tunnel.

"Chiho-chan!" Emi shouted as she flew over to Chiho and hug her tight. "It's good to see your safe."

"Aren't you happy to see us all safe?" Maou said in a dim.

"What did you say?" Emi asks.

"Nothing." Maou answered rubbing his nose. "So what are you? The reinforcements sent by Ente Isle?" Maou asks sarcastically.

Emi narrowed her eyes and move towards Maou.

"Oh oh. I smell trouble." Lucifer told Ashiya.

"What's your problem? We are here to save this city. If it weren't your twin demon's doing we could have live peacefully in this place." Emi accuses Maou.

"So you're putting the blame on me now? It's not my fault Emi. That monster is the product of humans' negative emotions. It's not my doing so don't put the blame on me." Maou raises his voice against her.

"Well if you didn't open the gate and entered this city, there shouldn't be any demon attacking this people here!" Emi shouted back.

"Stop it! There's no sense in arguing. We can join our forces together and destroy Satan." Gabriel said as he stopped the two from arguing. "Maou do you know where we could find Satan?" Gabriel asks.

Maou sighed as he answered "he's hiding in the heart of the city. It's at MagRonalds."

"What?! That's near my Sentucky!" Sariel whined.

"Let's go. Let us not waste our time. We need to save the city as much as we can." Gabriel commanded

All of them flew towards MagRonalds. From above they would see demons all over the place. Hunting humans and killing them. They landed on empty on top of the building which is a few more blocks away from MagRonalds.

"It's a dead zone down there. How will we be able to get near Satan with this bunch of demons?" Sariel asks.

"We will need a diversion." Suzuno suggested.

"We are 8 in total. We need to divide our numbers into 3 groups. The 2 groups will be the diversion and the remaining group will head towards the MagRonalds. Sariel and Lucifer will the first group. They will lure the demons to the west side of the street. Next group would be Suzuno, Ashiya and Chiho they will go eastward. Then Emi, Maou and I will go towards MagRonalds. Do we all agree?" Gabriel suggested

"Why do I have to team up with Lucifer?" Sariel complained.

"Do you have a problem with me huh?" Lucifer frowned at him.

"Both of you are powerful enough to kill those demons and derive them away from here." Gabriel answered.

"You're both mischievous that's the reason why…" Suzuno teased. Then both of them frowned at her.

"Why can't we have Chiho on our team?" Sariel requested.

"Ashiya and Suzuno have a better way to protect Chiho with them because they think before they act." Gabriel answered.

"Yeah right I know… Well then we'll go ahead. Hey Lucifer let's compete." Sariel challenged.

"Compete with what?" Lucifer asks.

"Let's see who killed most of the demons." Sariel answered.

"I'm in. What will be the reward?" Lucifer asks.

"Free meal at Sentucky for 1 month." Sariel said then Lucifer quickly flew westward and starts killing demons. "Hey wait up!" Sariel yelled as he followed Lucifer quickly.

"Crazy." Suzuno murmured. "Well we have to move too." She said as she invited Chiho and Ashiya as they went on their way eastward.

"And that leaves the three of us…." Gabriel said as he stares both Maou and Emi frowning against each other. "Sigh."

"We will use the ground in order to get there. We will be easily caught if we fly through the air." Gabriel commanded the two who still snubbing each other.

Gabriel decided that they will pass through the back door of MagRonalds so that they won't be notice.

"Well Satan is not dumb not to guard the back door you know." Maou commented.

"This is what you call taking chances, stupid." Emi scowls. Maou got pissed hearing the word stupid so he went ahead of them and lead the way through the back door. "Hey what is wrong with you? Will you wait up?" Emi was about to grab Maou's shoulder when they suddenly fell into a hole together.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" both of them screamed.

Maou fell into the water while Emi fell on top of him. "Ouch that hurts." Maou cried as his back aches when he fell. Then he suddenly realized something heavy is on top of him. When he looks down he saw Emi resting on his chest. Emi moves and tries to stand up and when she raises her head, she saw Maou on his devil transformation. Both stares at each other, their eyes are locked. "You… are… Satan!" Emi screamed as she immediately stood up and draw her sword on him. "Hey…wait… wait. Chill out. It's me Maou. Look at my eyes and my horn that you cut remember." Maou said as he intently looks at her eyes and as he bows his head slightly to show his horn. "You shocked me; I thought you're the enemy since you're the same." Emi said as she lower down her sword. "Yeah right it's my fault again." Maou stands as he shook his head in disappointment that no matter what he does Emi still consider him as an enemy.

"Where are we?" Emi asks as she looks around the place where they fell. It does seem like they fell into the sewerage. "It's like a sewer or something like that." Maou answered.

"Emi are you alright?" Gabriel asks as he peeks from the top.

"I'm okay." Emi answered. "Yeah I'm okay too, thanks for not asking." Maou murmured.

Emi just ignored him and give additional details to Gabriel "It's seemed that we fell on a sewer. We'll just follow the path through MagRonalds and we'll find an exit there. We'll meet you at the backdoor."

"Okay. Be careful. There might be demons hiding down there." Gabriel said.

"Take care of yourself too." Emi said.

"Are you two on special kind of relationship?" Maou asks as they started walking.

"No. It's none of your business anyway." Emi answered feeling annoyed being with Maou. "That's what you call 'concern.'" Emi added.

"Why are you so unkind to me? I have not mistreated you in any way, why can't you just show a little appreciation." Maou sighed in dismay.

Emi was struck with his words. He's right, why does she feel so annoyed with him? He never wronged her. Why? Emi remembered that he kisses her when she was unconscious and helpless. _"What a jerk!"_ Emi told herself. "You know why? Because you a pervert who took advantage of me when I was unconscious and powerless!" Emi confronted him.

Maou remembered that scene and lost his words in explanation. "See that. You can't even give me an excuse to your action." Emi expresses her disappointment. _"You really are a jerk!"_

"Well I just did what your pal did to you when you were possessed by a demon." Maou answered hoping that she will accept his excuse. Emi went furious when she heard his excuse.

"And what made you think that you could just do the same thing? Gabriel uttered a spell prior to his action back then. You can't utter a spell! Why can't you just admit that you're a pervert and a jerk?" Emi yelled at him.

Maou doesn't like what he heard. He's angered and his feeling is wounded by Emi's words. _"Maou hold your anger."_ He told himself and he just turns his back on her and walks away from her.

"Hey I'm still talking to you. So you're just going to walk away just like before when we fought back in Ente Isle. You just escape. You're such a coward!" Emi mocks him.

Maou grabs her and push her to the wall. "I've been very patient on you, Emilia. Please don't push me to my limit." Maou's eyes are red and furiously looking at Emi's eye.

Emi was surprise to see how furious he is now. As she stares at him she can feel how badly he was hurt. Then Maou bump slowly bump his head to Emi's forehead "Damn it!" then he punches the wall. Emi was shocked and yet saddened with the looks on Maou's face. _"What have I done?" _Emi told herself. Suddenly her hand moves to reach Maou's face and gently caress it "I'm sorry." Emi softly whispered to him. Maou was surprise to hear it from her. He stares at her and she moves her eyes away from him. "Don't stare at me like that. It's embarrassing. Can we just… go now? Gabriel might be waiting for us." Emi said still looking away from him. "Can you let me go now? My shoulder hurts you know." She added.

"Yeah… Sorry…" Maou said still unable to believe that she just apologized to him. Emi walks ahead and Maou follows her still staring at her from behind. He doesn't understand what he feels upon hearing those words. He just sighed. "Hey wait up." Maou shouted as he ran towards her. "You're slowing down Maou Satan." Emi teases him.

"Shut your mouth Hero… Or I'll have to kiss you again." Maou smirked.

Emi raises her eyebrow "See you're really a pervert." Then they walk ahead.

As the reach the end of the sewer, it shows a ladder all the way to the top. Emi climb first.

"Hey don't even try to peek in." Emi said because she's wearing a skirt and Maou is underneath her as they climb.

"Don't worry I'm not interested." Maou scorned. Well it's inevitable anyway; he must look up in order to climb. "That's a lovely flower." Maou complimented. "What?" Emi asks then she realizes that she' wearing an underwear that has a flower ornament.

Emi kicked Maou's face. "Damn you! You're so pervert!" Emi's face is red as she kicks him.

"Okay okay… stop!" Maou said smirking.

Then Emi reached the top and slightly open the cover. She checked if there's an enemy around. "It seems like the area is clear from any demon, probably Gabriel killed them already." Emi said.

"That's so kind of him." Maou said sarcastically. Emi just ignored him and climbs up followed by Maou.

"Finally I can breathe in some fresh air." Maou said as he breathes deeply.

"Where's Gabriel?" Emi asks as she looks around to find him.

"Emi!" Gabriel called her. "What took you so long? I'm worried." He added.

"I'm sorry… I have to tame some demon along the way." Emi smirked then she looked at Maou and he smirked back at her.

"Well who do we have here? Hmmm. Seems like 3 familiar faces huh?" A voice coming from a distant said sarcastically.

The three of them tried to look around to see where the voice is coming from. Then suddenly…

"You miss me!" Satan appeared behind them wearing the Lord wardrobe that Maou had worn back in Ente isle.

"What the heck? I should be the one wearing those clothes! Where do you get those?" Maou asks expressing his disbelief.

"Well I went to your humble place and found these. So I decided to wear since it fits on me." He smirked at him.

"Why you…." Maou said as he's about to launch he's attack to Satan when Emi grab his hand and stopped him. He looks at her and she's seems to be signaling to hold his anger down. Emi stepped forward and asks a question to Satan.

"Why are you doing this? What are your plans once you succeed annihilating the whole city?" She asks.

"Well that is a good question. Hmmm. Let's see. I might burn the entire city and build up a new kingdom here and I can have you as my lovely bride." He scorned. Maou is becoming more and more furious but Emi still grabbing his hand.

"I'm sorry I won't accept your proposition and you ingenious plan Satan." Emi answered him back.

"Why don't you just give up your plans on this city? Or else we'll have to destroy you with your plans." Gabriel said.

"You're such a joker Hero. How do you plan on killing me? You're just like an insect. I can kill with one single blow using just one hand." Satan said and before they know it he had punch Gabriel's face and he flew far away from them. Emi freed Maou's hand and she fly to catch Gabriel but Satan is quick and he appeared in front of her. She draws her sword and swings it right through Satan but he dodges it and took her sword and throws it away from her. Then he slaps her face and she crash landed to the ground. Maou ran towards Emi but Satan is quick and he grabs her neck tight that it suffocates her. Maou punch Satan's lower back and because of that he releases Emi from his hold. Emi fell on her knees and tried to catch some breath while the two demons are exchanging punches against each other. Maou is desperate to kill Satan and redeem his dignity as the Satan Lord. Emi was able to regain her strength from Satan's attack. She found her sword and run towards it and then she fly into the air to get a clear picture of Maou and Satan.

"They're so quick. I can't seem to see them through." Emi said to herself.

Meanwhile Gabriel was able to recover himself from Satan's attack and was able find Emi who's in the air. He flew and called Emi. She turned and hugs him tight. "I thought he had killed you with that blow." Emi said while wrapping her arms around him.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint him because I'm not that easy to kill." He smiled as he looks at her face

Maou saw Emi and Gabriel wrapping their arms around each other. He felt somewhat annoyed because he's fighting Satan all by himself while the two is having their moments together. To his frustration he put his anger against Satan and his punch landed on his face and he thrown away by his punch.

"Hey love birds I need a hand here!" Maou yelled at Emi and Gabriel.

Emi abruptly remove her hand from Gabriel and somewhat embarrassed with Maou's words. Both of them landed towards Maou. Emi frowned at him. _"What's wrong with him?"_ she told herself but Maou's face is stern and he never said another word at them.

"Hey are you done resting? You're not dead yet, aren't you?" Maou shouted at Satan. Suddenly he heard Satan's voice within him. _"Maou, you and I are the same. We are one. If we join our forces together we can defeat these two Heroes." _Satan whispered to him. _"No matter what I will not let you destroy this city. I will conquer it in a way that I will not harm anyone here. Why won't you just give up your plans in destroying this city and just go with my plan instead." _Maou said to him. _"You have become weak Maou .Kindness is not our thing. We conquer and we rule. That's what we are. Your existence has no meaning anymore. I will devour you and all your hopes for this world. Be gone now Maou." _Satan's words. Then a black shadow appeared from where Satan is at and then it devours Maou.

Hello again senpais hope you'll like this chapter. Please review, I need your insights. Arigatou!


	8. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Maou felt an excruciating pain when the shadow devours him. It felt like his body is burning from inside out. "Aaaargh!" Maou cried out in pain.

"Maou what is happening to you?" Emi asks as she tries to come close to Maou.

"Stay away from me Emi!" Maou shouted while his hands hold his head and he cried out in pain.

"But…" Emi said softly as she just stared at him while he's in pain.

"_You can't stop me from devouring you Maou. You can't fight it. I will succeed." _Satan said to him. "Stay away from me! Get out my head Satan!" Maou cried as he is still in pain.

"Maou what's going on? Answer me!" Emi asks as she's feeling agonized with his pain.

"AAARRGGGGHHH!" Maou shouted.

"Gabriel what are we going to do?" Emi asks him looking worried for Maou. Gabriel walks towards Maou but he said "Don't even dare to try and move closer Hero if you still wanted to live." He said as his demonic eyes stares at him. Gabriel was astounded with the looks in his eyes. _"It's no longer Maou." _he told himself.

"Emi let's move away from here." Gabriel said as he grabs her hand but Emi stops him.

"We can't leave him like this." Emi said as she removes his hand from her and tries to go to Maou. Gabriel stood in front of her to stop her. "No. I won't let you near that demon. He's no longer Maou that you used to know. He's Satan himself, Emi." Gabriel said trying to convince her to stay away from Maou. She looked at Maou and all she can see is that he's in pain then suddenly Maou fell into the ground and unconscious. "Maou!" Emi cried as she runs towards him. Emi bended her knees as she puts Maou's head to her lap. "Maou, please open your eyes… tell me you're okay…" Emi said while she holds Maou's head.

"Emi…" Gabriel whispered.

"What will I tell Chiho if you die? You jerk. Do I have to punch your face again for you to wake up?" Emi said with teary eyed. Suddenly Maou raises his hand and touches her face. Then he slowly opens his eyes. "Emilia…" he whispered. Then he turns his head and saw Gabriel.

His eyes turned into bright red as he looks at Gabriel then a red beam of light struck Gabriel's heart. Emi was shocked upon seeing Gabriel fall into the ground.

"GGa…briel." She said softly as she stares at his body covered with blood. Suddenly tears are running down from her face. _"This can't be real. This isn't happening. No. I can't accept this."_ Her voice screaming inside but she's not moving and there's no sound coming out of her mouth.

Then Satan stood and walks towards Gabriel's body.

"Now Hero you'll die here. Nobody will remember you." Satan picks up Gabriel's sword to use it against him. "Now you'll die Hero."

"Stop!" Emi screamed as tears run down her face. "Stop please. Stop it… I don't want to see this…" Emi said begging while she holds her face as tears run down from it.

Satan turns his head to see Emi. He saw her tears running down and was taken aback by it. Then he said to Gabriel "You're a one lucky Hero."

Then he turns his back from him and went towards Emi. He bends down and whispered to her ear "I'll spare his life in replace with yours." Then he knocks her out and carries her with him. As he walks he looks at Gabriel who is staring at him. "I will take her for sparing your life." Satan said to Gabriel who is protesting but unable to do anything on his end.

Meanwhile Ashiya, Suzuno and Chiho have killed all the demons same goes with Sariel and Lucifer.

"Hah! I won over Lucifer!" Sariel overjoyed. "Yeah right. So what?" Lucifer responded.

"Since you've been defeated you will be punished." Sariel said.

"That's not part of the deal!" Lucifer said.

"Of course it is." Sariel insisted.

"Fine. Then what is it?" Lucifer replied in frustration.

"You will work at Sentucky." Sariel smirked.

"What? I can't do that Maou will be mad at me." Lucifer protested.

"It is what it is, Lucifer." Sariel teased.

"Darn it!" Lucifer cursed.

Then they meet Ashiya, Suzuno and Chiho along the way. Then all of them went to MagRonalds. Then upon arriving at MagRonalds they saw a body lying on the ground and when they get a closer look they notice that it was Gabriel unconscious but still breathing.

"What happened?" Suzuno asks as she puts her hand on Gabriel's head to use her magic and heal his wounds. Then Gabriel opens his eyes and saw Suzuno.

"Where am I?" He asks.

"You're still on earth Lord Gabriel." Sariel answered smirking.

"What happened to you?" Suzuno asks. Then he remembers that Satan kidnapped Emi.

"Emilia is in danger." He struggle to stand up but his body still not fully recovered.

"Hey slow down Gabriel just rest for a while." Chiho advises him.

"Where's Maou?" Chiho asks. Gabriel looks down and closed his fists. "It will be hard to believe but let me tell you what happened." Gabriel told them that Maou has been possessed by Satan and is no longer Maou and he kidnapped Emi.

"Unbelievable! Maou-sama can't be defeated that easily!" Ashiya said in his disbelief.

"Well maybe he'd become weak since he's busy living like a human here." Sariel said.

"I can't believe it Maou is no more." Chiho said softly as she cried. Then Suzuno embraces her to comfort her. "Hush now Chiho. We'll figure out a way to bring him back, okay?" Suzuno reassured her but she herself doesn't know how they could possibly do it.

"Let's stay inside MagRonalds for the meantime while we figure out another plan to save Emi and Maou." Gabriel said to them.

Meanwhile Satan took Emi in a deep forest far away from the city. He found a cave where they could hide in the middle of the forest.

Emi slowly opens her eyes. Confuse as to where she is and what happened.

"Uhm…" She said while blinks her eyes. Is there somebody out there? She asks herself out of curiosity because she heard footsteps. She tries to sit down. She's still feeling dizzy. She shook her head kept thinking what had happened. Then she remembered that Maou has been possessed by Satan and he killed Gabriel.

"Right Gabriel." Emi stood and run towards outside the cave she's in until she heard the voice

"Where do you think you're going, Emilia?" then when she turns around she saw Satan behind her. She frowned at him "It doesn't concerns you." She said. She's a few steps away from cave and she can't even move her body.

"Don't even think about escaping Emilia. Remember what I said, I spared your boyfriends life and took yours instead." Satan threatened her.

"Then why don't you kill me now." She said looking into his red eyes.

"Don't dare me!" Satan said as he narrowed his eyes and moves his face closer to her.

"You can have my sword and kill me. Spending my life with you is hell." She added.

Satan smiled. "I won't do that. I won't kill you just yet. The purpose of taking you with me is for you to be my servant."

"What?" Emi asks furiously.

"You heard it right, my servant. Having said that I'm hungry, come with me and we'll find some food to eat." Satan invited.

"No. I'm not your servant and will never be. You'll have to kill me first." Emi said.

"You're really stubborn Emilia. Okay then if you keep on arguing with me I will kill a human in front of you. They're lives are in your hands. And don't think that I will hesitate to kill!" Satan threatens her.

"You can't do that." She said.

"Don't dare me." His face is serious.

Emi looks at him intently. _"Think Emi. Think."_ She told herself. "Okay I'll be your servant bu-." Emi fails to finish her words because Satan carried her and they went into the woods to find food. There's a river not too far from them. Satan catch some fish and somewhat enjoys it. Emi saw this and _"this is so odd." _

Please review…. Hope you all like it…. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 13

_**Note: This chapter will only focus on Satan and Emi. This is quite long but I'm hoping you'll like it. Enjoy reading!**_

Chapter 13

He grilled the fish that he caught for both of them. He is so famished that he could eat anything he wanted. The moment that the fish has been grilled he ate it and finished it in an instant. He doesn't care whether the Hero stares at him or not. All he cares about is he needs to fill in his empty stomach.

He's full and he is lying on the floor rubbing he's stomach. He notices that the Hero is staring at him. He just ignores her. The hell he cares about her anyway. Then he noticed that she had not eaten her food yet. It annoys him. He looks at her as she sits on the corner hugging her knees staring at the fire he made between the two of them. He doesn't understand himself as to why he's affected by the sadness on her eyes.

_Darn it! The hell I care about her! _He closed his eyes and tries to ignore her but he can't stop thinking about what bothers her. Then he breaks the silence between them.

"You don't like the fish?" he asks annoyingly.

She didn't respond. He's more annoyed by it. It's irritating being ignored.

"Hey Hero I'm asking you. Don't make me repeat myself again." He asks irritatingly.

"You can eat it you want to. I'm not hungry." She responded calmly.

_That does it she's really making me furious. I'll just starve her to death then if that's what she wants!_ He took the fish and started eating it. Then he heard the Hero's stomach. He looks at her and her face is all red. _What is it now? Is she sick?_

"Hey are you okay? You look red. You can still have this fish if you want to." He said as he gives the fish to the Hero.

She's very annoyed by the thoughts of it. She will not take anything from this Demon. She taps his hand and the fish fell on the floor.

"I'd rather die from starving than to be fed by you!" she said furiously while looking at his blazing red eyes. _You're mad at me now! Go ahead kill me by your hands you heartless Satan!_ She can feel how much she had outrage him. She saw his fists willing to strike her anytime he wants to. She's not afraid to die. She's willing to give up her life than to be Satan's slave.

Satan did nothing he lies down again and he turns he's back from her. _I know you wanted me to kill you instantly but I will not let that happen. I will make your life a living hell while you're with me. _Then he closes his eyes and rest.

She is surprise and unable to believe that he just ignored her. _Why? Why? Why not kill me?_

"Jerk! Are you afraid to kill a Hero?" she mocks him as he is lying on the floor facing the wall.

"You're such a big coward beast!" she added but she was answered by a loud snore from him. _Grrrrrrgh! What an annoying jerk!_

….

The dawn is breaking as Satan wakes up. When he turns around he saw the Hero lying on the floor deeply asleep. _This is better._ He suddenly enjoys looking at her while she's asleep. Then he saw the fish on the floor. _So she didn't eat at all. What a stubborn Hero you are Emilia. _He sat beside her and he just stare on the serenity of her face. _It's better if she's like this. _He enjoys the moment of tranquility besides her. _The moment she wakes up she'll use her smart mouth against me over and over again. _He sighed as he rolls his eyes.

He notices that her skin looks pale.

_Look how stubborn you are. You really want to end up your life than to be with me. _He somewhat felt sadness and hurt upon saying this. He caresses her pale skin and suddenly she moves and about to be awaken.

She opens her eyes and saw creature sitting beside her. She wink and rubs her eyes to check who would it be. Then she saw Satan sitting beside her, it's like he's waiting for her to wake up. He seems to be peaceful while waiting for her. He's sitting there crossed arms and eyes are closed.

"How long have you been awake?" She asks him

"Not that long." He answered briefly.

_He seems odd._ She tried to sit down but she doze off. _What the hell just happened?_ She's feeling weak and helpless. She remembered that she had not eaten. Her mouth is dry and her stomach is so empty. _What would I do now? _She puts her hand on her forehead thinking what she can do. Then she looks at the creature beside her who's not doing anything at all.

_Is he just going to wait until I got up? Why is he not saying anything at all?_

"I can't get up. I'm feeling dizzy." She told him.

"I notice that." He simply answered.

_Just like that! He will not do anything?_

"You can leave me if you want to. You might be starving now." She suggested.

"I'm still full." He said.

She's about to blow. _What's with him this morning? I'm running out of patience._

"So what now? Are you just going to sit there and starve yourself?" She asks she raises her voice a little bit but still feeling weak.

He turns his head to meet her green eyes that are frowning at him. _Here we go again with her smart mouth trying to pick up a fight with me. _

"What do you want me to do?" he asks. He doesn't know how long he can keep this type of conversation with her but he's trying to keep himself calm.

"Why don't you just leave me alone, you demon!" she shouted at him.

_Calm down. Just let her bent her frustration on you. _

"It's not gonna happen you know that for the fact." He said calmly. He doesn't understand himself suddenly. _Why don't I let her starve instead? It would be a lot easier. What's wrong with me? I'm the demon Lord why am I letting this Hero order me around. Well there's no point on arguing at her anyway._

"You're such a jerk!" She shouted at him.

He knows that she will say that. He somehow enjoys the battle of words that they are throwing against each other. It annoys him and yet he enjoys it at the same time. _Am I enjoying how she gets furious at me? _He sighed. He really does not understand what he feels right now towards the Hero.

He looks at her closely and seriously.

"Listen to me. I will carry you now and we will find food and don't use that smart mouth of yours on me or you will regret it." He told her and then he carries her up for them to go out and find food.

She was surprise by his actions and before she said a word they're already outside and he's carrying her. She's feeling odd while her head is resting on Satan's broad chest. She somewhat felt secured and safe as he carries her. _What is this feeling? I couldn't understand. _

He hurried as he carries her and finds food. He's fully aware she needed strength in order for her to keep up with him. He's thinking that if she's weak she may drag him down.

"You told me last night that you're not gonna eat the food that I serve. Then you must get your own food. I need you healthy because you may drag me down if you're weak." He told her while slowly putting her down.

She steps her foot on the ground but still her body is weak and her knees are shaking. _How can I get my food if I'm like this?_ She sighed. Then she struggle to lean beside the branch of a tree. She's still dizzy and her throat is dry. _I need water to moisten my throat. _She tries to look around to check if there's any river nearby.

Satan just observes the poor Hero as she struggles to get herself some food. He left her to catch some food for his own. _She can help herself. She insisted to be alone anyway. She won't accept any help from me. And why the hell am I worried?_ He's annoyed by this strange feeling that he has. He does not want this feeling. _I'm Satan I should not show concern to any human especially for that Hero. I have devoured Maou. There shouldn't be any human feelings left in me. _He's battling on his own emotions. He doesn't know how to deal with it. He just sighed and ignored it. _It's nothing but nonsense. _He went into the water and catches as many fish as he can. He enjoys catching fish; he finds it amusing and he doesn't know why.

He finishes his adventure on catching fishes and went back to the place where he left the Hero.

…..

The Hero struggles to walk further into the river. Her knees are shaking and her head is dizzy.

_Damn that Satan! I hate this! I hate this! As soon as I regain my power I will definitely kill him._

She loses her control and she fell on her knees. She crawls in order to reach the river. _Just a few more steps and I'm about to reach it._

"What are you doing?" a voice from behind her asks. She turned and to her dismay it is her fiend Satan.

"What do you think am I doing?" she answered back still crawling towards the river.

"I can help you if you can just ask me kindly." He offered. She frowned at him and answered "No way!"

He just stares at her from where he stands as she struggles herself reach the river. He hates it when she refuses he's help. _What's wrong about it?_ He is becoming impatient and he drops the fishes he caught and finds a leaf that he can use to get some water to give it to the Hero.

"Here drink it." He gives the water to her but just ignored him and crawls forward.

"O common don't be stubborn now." He pleaded but still she ignores him. _That's it! _He carried her and drops her into the water. "There help yourself!" He couldn't take it anymore. _She's such a headache!_

She grasp her breathe upon getting into the water. She takes advantage of drinking as much water as she could to get back at him. _I'll swear you'll pay for this Satan!_ When she have refreshed, she decided to swim further and enjoy the water. _I missed this. I used to swim back in Ente Isle. It's so refreshing!_ Then after having fun she decided to upsurge from the water. She brushes her hair up and removes the excess water from it. Her clothes are wet and she felt the cold breeze touches her pale skin.

_I'm still starving. _She rubs her stomach and tries to look around to find some food to eat. Straight ahead she notices Satan sitting under the tree and relaxing. She walks towards him "I'll make him pay for what he had done to me!" she murmured as she closes her fists and walks towards Satan.

"What a pain in the ass!" he said as he sat under the tree and relaxing his mind. _It's like we are doing tug of war every time we conversed. _He heard her upsurge from the water. _Finally she's done. I'm sick of playing games with this Hero. _As he opened his eyes he saw her walking at her.

He is dumfounded as he watches her walking towards him. He just stares at her his mouth opened. He looks at her with admiration from her wet hair, her eyes, and her body. Then to his surprise she punches his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asks out of curiosity.

"What the hell is wrong with YOU? Why did you drop me off the water just like that? What if I drowned? You're really a jerk!" her punches continuously landed on his face.

"Stop!" he holds both her hands and pushes her to the ground. He went on top of her so that she can't move her body.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" She is screaming at him.

He moves his face closer to her as if like he would kiss her. "You're so stubborn." He said as he stares closely to her big green eyes. He looks at her nose, her cheeks, her wet hair and her open lips. _Why I'm so drawn into you? You, who has been my enemy since the beginning, why? _He searches for an answer as he looks deep into her eyes.

Emilia stares back at him. _I never looked at him as close as this. He's eyes are beautiful. Why am I admiring his red eyes? Damn this pervert! He is getting closer!_

"What do you want?" She asks in panic. He leans towards her right ear and whispered softly "What are you going to do now Hero? You can't even do anything right having me here on top of you."

These words suddenly send shivers down the Hero's spine. _Am I having goose bumps? My heart is beating so fast it's like I'm suffocating. He's words are tormenting me._

"Why are you doing this to me?" She closes her eyes wanted this moment to be over. She wanted to cry. She is so helpless and can't do anything towards the monster on top of her. Then she opened her eyes and meets his big red eyes. She felt an unexplainable feeling upon staring at his eyes.

She feels like something bothers him. She wanted to hold he's face but unable to move her hands because his holding it tight.

"What is wrong with you?" She whispered softly.

"Nothing." He answered softly.

She sighed. "Can you let go of me now? You're quite heavy."

Satan stares back at her and moves closer to look at her face._ I want to consume this Hero. I want to crush her lips into mine. I want her so bad that I'm going out of my mind. I want you Emilia. _This thoughts are uncontrollable he can no longer think on what he wanted to say to her.

"What if I don't want to?" He teases. He notices that her face become hard as she stares at him. _I want to tease you more._

"Really? So you want us to stay like this the whole day." She asks.

"Yes." He told her seductively.

"You're such a pervert and a jerk do you know that?" She asks him.

"All I know is that I'm irresistible. You can't even resist me." He said.

"Well if I'm not on weak state I can push down and punch your face over and over again." She told him.

"Ow! Feisty! But that is not the case that we have now." He teases her. "In this position I can do whatever I wanted and punish you for being so stubborn." His voice is seducing her.

She can feel his voice resonating through her veins. Her blood is boiling. She felt like it rushes through her face. Her body is heating which makes her feel so uncomfortable. _I don't like this feeling. Am I going crazy? Why does he keep on teasing me like this? It's creating a feeling that I don't' understand. I need to get away from him. I must! _She shakes her body and tries to free her hands from his grip.

"Let go of me you monster!" She yelled at him.

"It's too late for that now Emilia!" He yelled back at her and he push her arms hard on the ground. He can no longer stop his longing for her. _I want her so bad, it's driving me crazy. _He forces his lips on her. He can feel her resistance. He still forces himself. He can feel her tears running down her face and he doesn't care at all. _I don't care! I will get what I want even if it's by force!_

Emilia tries to move her face from side to side to avoid his kiss but she failed to do so. She felt his lips on her. Then tears came out of her green eyes. She shut her eyes because she doesn't want to see what's happening. She's praying that it will soon be over. _I hate you Satan! I will never forgive you! _She can feel his ferocious kisses and it felt like her lips will be crushed by it.

Satan felt her soft lips on his and he realizes that if he continues to do things violently he may wound it. He decided to release her lips and when he looks at her face he noticed that it was filled with her tears. He felt bad and sorry for what he had done. But he never apologizes to her. He knew that she will be mad and will curse him but he'll just swallow it.

"Damn you!" she screamed at him. "You're a maniac and a monster! This is the only thing you're good at, making my life miserable. Go on do as you wish if it pleases you! I'm your slave right! Go ahead take my body! Do it!" she yelled at him and she can't stop her outburst.

He was shocked by her words. He can feel the intensity of her anger towards him through her eyes. He felt hurt and he doesn't understand why he's feeling this way. For him, there shouldn't be any guilt feeling on what he had done since both of them hated each other. Then he releases her hands from his grip.

"This is what's going to happen if you disobey my order. It's painful isn't it? It hurts. That's what I felt every time you use your smart mouth against me." Satan deliberately told her. Then he stood and move away from her. He left her behind not worrying if she will escape or not, he doesn't care about that anymore. _She can leave if she wants to. I don't give a shit anymore. I'm tired and I wanted to be alone. I need time to think. _

Emilia was left alone in the river side. She's still furious about what he did to her but she's thinking about what he had told her. That she's hurting him every time she curses him and it suddenly reminds her of the previous argument he had with Maou. _Maybe a part of Maou is still holding on. Maybe he didn't totally devour him. Maybe there's still that chance to save Maou and bring him back. _She kept thinking about it and decided to wait there where he had left her. Then she noticed that he left the fishes he had caught. _I'm so starving. Well since that monster left me with these mouthfuls of fishes I might as well try to grill them. _

Satan went into the cave where he used to stay with the Hero. The place is empty; he sits down at the corner of the cave and stares at the emptiness of the place. He doesn't understand why he felt that way when the Hero screamed at him and shows him how badly she was hurt by his actions. He must no care, he must not feel and it should be his pleasure hurting the Hero. He sighed. He touches his lips and remembers how tender her lips were when he kissed them. He closes his eyes and all he can see is her angry face that was filled with tears. He just rested inside the empty cave.

…

The dawn is breaking when Emi opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep under the big tree after she had eaten the fishes. She realized that she was very exhausted since yesterday. She sighed. Then she looks around and noticed that there's no sign of Satan around.

_Is he really letting me go? Did he grow tired of arguing with me and tormenting me with his perverted actions? Well I guess I'll have to leave this place and be with Gabriel and the others but I have to confirm if there's really no sign of Maou on him at all before I escape._

Then she walks towards the river and wash her face to freshen her up. She felt the coldness of the water and she remembers Satan as to how cold he is on taking human lives and how violent he becomes yesterday for kissing her. He's like a hungry monster wanted to devour her. Well he's no longer around and she's free of him but at the back of her mind she wanted to look for him and check on him.

_Well maybe it's not him but its Maou. Where would he possibly be? I think he went back to the cave. Where else would he go? I think I need to check there first. _

The cave is just a few minutes away from the river. She didn't have a hard time getting there. She slowly went inside and found that nobody is in there. She's somewhat disappointed because she's expecting that he'd be there probably waiting for her. She sits down at the corner and closes her eyes and thinks where he would possibly be. Then she thought that maybe he went back to the river to find food to eat. She stands up and hurried outside until she bumps into something that causes her to fall into the ground. _What the hell is that thing?_ She looks up and saw a figure but the sun is blinding her vision she wasn't able to see it clearly.

"What are you doing here?" the figure asks her and she realized that it's Satan's voice. She quickly stands up and fixes herself. She looks at him and with the looks on his face she knows that he's still mad. Well she should be the one hating him because he'd gone too far to hurt her. She frowned as she answered.

"Well I'm here for payback!" she said frowning at him. He raises his eyebrow but didn't say a word he just walk past through her and ignored her.

_That's it! He'll just ignore me like nothing had happened yesterday! That's really rude! _

"So you're just giving me a silent treatment and just ignore me?" she asks him.

But Satan just ignored her. It's like she's not there and his not hearing any words at all. He sits down at the corner and relaxes his body. He closes his eyes and just ignoring the Hero's grievances against him.

Emilia walks closer to him. (Emi's POV)

_What is wrong with him? Is he trying to annoy me again with his silent treatment? By looking at him right now I know he is still mad at me, but I should be angry with him. He did me wrong yesterday. He did not even say sorry for what he had done. He just left me all alone out there. He's really annoying! What if I tease him? What if I humiliate him or insult him? I'm good at it anyway._

"Hey Satan are you just going to sit there and ignore me? Don't you think I do have the right to punish you on what you've done yesterday?" she said to him as she tries to infuriate him.

"So is this what you want? Silent treatment! You're a total jerk you know! You're a coward monster who can't even accept his wrong doing and apologize!" she yells at him.

Satan remained unmoved while he sits at the corner. (Satan's POV)

_Say all you wanted to say Emilia I'm tired of playing games with you and your smart mouth. I'm sick of this shit I'm into. Why do I have to take her in? I could have just killed you with that boyfriend of yours back then. Sigh. Maybe I'll just try to get some sleep and just ignore her. She'll eventually grow tired of it bad mouthing me anyway. Sigh. Why does she have to keep on blabbering about what had happened? Maybe I'll just apologize so that she can leave me alone. Darn it! I'm Satan why should I apologize to this Hero? But if I don't say the word she will keeps on troubling me. She is such a pain in the ass._

"I'm sorry." He said. He doesn't know if she heard it but he says the word without even looking or staring at her. He swallowed his pride just to say these words. He hopes that she'll stop and leave him.

Emilia was shocked to hear those words from him. (Emi's POV)

_Did I hear him right? He just said sorry! Maybe his sick let me check his forehead. As I touch his forehead he opened his eyes to my surprise. Suddenly I felt like there's a magnet in those two big red eyes of him. But as I look deep into his eyes he seemed baffled when I touched him. _

"What are you doing?" _he asks me. His voice is cold. What's with this monster? He just said sorry and now he's mad at me? What is his problem?_

"What is your problem? I'm just checking you out if you're sick." _I frowned as I answered him._

"I said sorry right? That's what you wanted me to do. That's what you want to hear from me right?" _he annoyingly answered my question. _

_So he doesn't mean to apologize. He's just saying it to get rid of me. What a jerk! _

"Well you can just tell me to leave you than forcing yourself to say those words! You are a moron! I can't imagine that a moron like you call him 'Lord'! You're not even worth the title!" _there I said it! I don't care if he's mad! If he slaps me, I'll fight back! There's no backing out. I will face this monster and finish him off once and for all._

Satan stood in front her. His face is serious and his eyes are cold. (Satan's POV)

_Why does she always hurt me? Why do I allow myself to be insulted by my enemy? Since she started this battle of wits then I will accept her challenge._

"Now look who's talking here. Aren't you the one who looks pathetic when you crawl into the ground as you struggle to get some water? You're weak to be called a Hero! You and your pathetic boyfriend should be together! You're both losers!" _there you go I said it. Let see if she can still fight back or outwit me. It's harsh but it's the reality. She's too weak for me and I'm too strong for her to deal with. Then I look at her she seems to be dumb founded by my words. Ha-ha! So look who's talking now. Don't tell me she's going to burst into tears again. That's lame!_

"Remember who cut your horn you moron! I would have killed you by then if you didn't escape at that time! You're such a coward beast!" _she said._

_I can see how furious she is now. I don't know why but it pleases me to see her like this. I enjoy it! Let me outrage her more. _

"You should be thankful at that time that I escaped! If I hadn't escape you're good as dead already!" _so what now Hero. Still up for the battle of wits here?_

"Is that so? Then why didn't you kill me back there at MagRonalds when you had a chance? Why do you have to keep me alive all this time?" _she asks me._

"Well for my entertainment. I enjoy seeing you suffer and struggle to survive while you're with me." _I told her._

"Then why did you kissed me yesterday?" _I was struck by this question. I don't know what to tell her. I don't know why I did such crazy thing yesterday. Why? _

"To humiliate you!" _there hope this works._

"I don't think so. Why don't you just admit that you have that hidden desire on me?" _holy shit! What the hell is she saying? Why on earth would I desire a Hero like her? She's pathetic! She's weak! Most of all she's so stubborn!_

"What are you saying? Why would I desire a woman like you?" _I am running out words here. Why can't she just leave and give up? I can't believe this woman!_

"I don't know. Why don't you ask yourself?" _she answered._

_She's really unnerving! _

"I don't find you desirable at all!" _That's the truth. She's not really desirable!_

"I saw the way you look at me before you kissed me violently. You look like a hungry beast and it's evidently true with the way you kissed me." _She plainly said those words. Now I'm the one who's dumb founded. I was crazy yesterday but I don't know why. Maybe I'll just tell her to leave me alone._

"You know what I'm sick of having this argument with you. Why don't you just leave me alone? I need some peace of mind too you know!" _okay I'm out! She wins and I lose! Who cares? I wanted her to leave me alone for good!_

"I'll stay until you admit that you find me desirable." _What the hell? Does she really mean this? She's really staying until I said those words, that I gone crazy yesterday? Okay then I'll just give her the same silent treatment that I did earlier._

"Then stay if you want to. But I will stick to my word that you are not desirable!" _there I sat at the corner, crossed my arms and closed my eyes. She can whine up if she wants to I don't care anymore._

_Then suddenly the image of her face yesterday came into my mind and that reminds me tenderness of her lips. Darn it! Why can't I just take it off of my head? It really annoys me how she affects me this way. I'll just leave her alone then. I'll go somewhere else far from her._

…..

Emi's POV

_He sat at the corner and still frowning. I know I'm desirable because back in Ente Isle I have dated a lot of men but not Gabriel. He's the only man that I'm longing to date with. But here I am stuck with this Satan who's full of pride of himself. I wonder how Gabriel is. I hoped the others will be able to find him and heal him. Sigh. I guess I'll just sit here beside this moron and figure out something. Well I can't leave him behind like this. He may want do bad things again and nobody will stop him. Sigh. I guess I will close my eyes and rest my mind for a bit._

_Then the vision of Satan kissing me came into my head. I suddenly opened my eyes. Why the hell it suddenly pops up into my head. I put my hand on my forehead. What I'm thinking? Then I look at the monster beside me. He's still resting. I wonder what he is thinking. He looks so peaceful right now I don't want to wake him. I hope he just stay like this forever so that he won't spread any harm against humans. I hope he goes back to be Maou ones again who dreams of conquering MagRonalds. Sigh. It's just so impossible now._

_I closed my eyes again. I wanted to dream of Ente Isle. I wanted to dream of Gabriel. Then suddenly a heavy thing fell into my lap. I opened my eyes and see Satan's head on it. It maddens me at first but then I realized that he's still asleep. He snores so loud which kind of funny. I never thought Satan would snore like this. I chuckled. _

_I looked at him. He looks as innocent as he sleeps. I gently brush his hair through my fingers. I thought it would wake him but he seems to be deeply sleeping and dreaming away. I wonder what he would be dreaming of. _

"_Look at you Satan. You're telling me that I'm undesirable and yet here you are sleeping at my lap. Isn't this odd? Two individuals who are completely different and yet we found ourselves here, together." I utter these words to this monster that is peacefully resting on my lap. Then my eyes are becoming heavy. I close it and rest peacefully with this monster._

….

Satan's POV

_I rolled to the other side as I lay on the floor. I felt that my head is lying on a soft pillow it's comforting. It makes me enjoy my sleepiness since I was bombarded by the Hero earlier. Speaking of Hero it seems like she's no longer around. That's great I can be at peace now. Then I felt a warm thing on my face. I touched it and it's a hand! Whose hand was it? I opened my eyes and it belongs to Emilia! I also realized that my head is lying on her lap! How the hell did I end up here? Did she pull me down to her lap? Why? Maybe because she felt guilty about what she did earlier. Well let me enjoy this moment then. _

_I put her soft warm hand on top of my face. It feels so good. I hope this moment would last longer. She's as peaceful as she sleeps. She's really half an angel. I reach out my hand to touch her soft face._

"_Why can't we stay like this? Why do we have to argue every time? Why do you have to insult me? Do you really dislike me that much? I guess we can't be together since we're both enemies. But for just a little while let's stay like this and forget about our differences." I uttered these words to this beautiful creature resting peacefully with me. I touch her hand while it resting on my face. I just want to feel this moment…_

The two rested inside this cave the whole night. Forgetting all the arguments and all the painful words they throw against each other…

_**It may take a while before I post another chapter but I hope you like this one… Please review… Arigatou senpais!**_


	10. Chapter 14 Human Emotions

Chapter 15

Satan's POV

_I was past asleep when I felt droplets of water on my face. When I look up I saw the Hero's face filled with tears and she's uttering words that I'm unable to hear. I guess she's having a bad dream or a nightmare. I slowly sat down so that I won't disturb her. I slowly move closer to see her face and I heard her calling her father and that she misses him. My heart sank hearing these words and I don't know why I should be affected by it.I touch her face and slowly wipe her tears that keep on dripping down her face. _

_I hate the fact that it affects me. It's making me hate myself so much. I felt pain. Why my enemy does makes me feel this way? Why do I feel this way for her? Why do I felt so much pain to see her like this? What is she to me?_

_These questions are perturbing me. They keep on running through my head but until now I'm still unable to figure out the answer. I keep on telling myself to ignore her and ignore these feelings but it seems like my body has its own mind that my arm automatically embraces her just to ease her pain._

_I put my arms around her and put her head on my shoulder. Why am I doing this? These emotions are becoming a burden to me. How am I supposed to conquer Earth if I'm like this? This is weakness and I don't want to tolerate this. Maybe Maou is making me feel like this. What do I need to do in order to vanquish these human emotions?_

_I look down at the Hero who is resting comfortably on my shoulder. I need to hate her. I need to hurt her. I need to push her away. I need to make her feel sorry for staying with me. I need to make her life a living hell with me. _

_Then I can feel her hands on my chest, embracing me. I was shocked. What is she doing? _

"Thank You… Gabriel." _I heard her say all of a sudden. I felt so mad and jealous. _

_I hate this feeling! I don't want to feel this! It's so human!_

_I need to stay away from her! I have to stop this before it gets into my way! I must kill her!_

_I want to put my hands on her neck and crush it but something inside me is preventing me from doing it. Why am I hesitating? We are sworn enemies since the beginning. I really hate this feeling. This is weakness! _

…_.._

Emilia's POV

_I dreamt of Gabriel. He was embracing me while we lie on the green grass. The wind is cold yet it felt so warmth as I lie there on his chest. I can feel the warmth of his embrace. I put my hands on his chest and thank him for the wonderful moment we have together. _

_That was my dream. Then I woke up and notice that I'm resting on Satan's chest. My reality is such a nightmare! What freaks me out is that his arm is around me! What a pervert! _

_I slowly remove his arm from me. I stood and I look at him. Why do I have to stay here? Yeah. I have to save Maou. I have to give it a try even if I have a slim chance of winning. _

_Its dawn and I want to get some fresh air. I think I'll freshen up at the river. The monster is still sleeping anyway. _

_I walk outside and I can feel the warm breeze. It felt so good when it touches my skin. Then I reach my destination. I put my hand on the water and it's warm. I remove my shirt and skirt and get myself into the river to take advantage of the warm water. I dive into it and swim as deep as I could. The water is very rejuvenating. It replenishes my skin and relaxes my body.I surge over the water and I have this weird feeling like someone or somebody is staring at me or watching over me. I look around but there's nobody there. It freaks me out so I swim back to the shoreline. The wind is blowing and it shivers down my spine. I walk to get my clothes on but my clothes are gone!_

_What the hell is going on? I left it here. I'm sure of it. Who would have stolen it?_

"The next time you'll bathe make sure you keep your clothes on the proper place!"

_I heard the voice behind me and when I turn my clothes were thrown over my face. When I look at the person's face it is Satan! Of course that pervert!_

"There's nobody here. I didn't think that anybody would steal my clothes from here!" _I told him._

_He moves closer to me. I moved back. He's eyes are blazing with fire as they stare down at me. Darn it! I'm feeling something bad might happen. I'm closing my eyes. I don't want to see this. I hope Gabriel is here to help me._

"Put your clothes on Hero!" _he ordered me. _

_I can't believe how quickly my body responded to his command. _

"There! Satisfied?" _I gnarled at him after I put my clothes on. He's infuriating me!_

"I want you to leave or I will kill you now!"

_I was shocked to hear these words from him. I look into his eyes and I know he is serious when he says he's going to kill me. I glared back at him._

"I will not leave you I told you that i-"

_I was thrown off and crash landed on the tree branch before I could finish my words. It's painful but before I could get a hold of myself Satan appeared in front of me and punches my stomach. It hurts badly that I could almost feel like I'm going to die. I'm falling on my knees but before I landed on the ground he grab my hair._

"I told you! I will kill you!" _I look at him and I spit my blood on his face._

"Asshole! I will save Maou that's why I'm sticking around!"

_I yelled at him and he punch my face and I flew into the air. He teleported on my back and punches me. I crashed into the ground. I can feel that my face is swollen and my bones have been broken. I tried to open my eyes but it's heavy. So this is as far as I can go. I'm sorry Chi-chan I can't bring back Maou. _

….

Satan's POV

_I saw her crash landed to the ground. Not moving. I landed my feet on the ground and walk towards her. She's not moving. She's not breathing. I kicked her so that I can see her face. It's filled with blood and swollen. Her green eyes are half open. _

_I have to do this to overcome my weakness! She is my weakness! Damn you Maou! I wasn't able to get rid of these human emotions. It's still overpowering me. _

_I hurt her and I'm also hurting myself. What are you to me? You are my enemy. I should hate you and you should hate me. But why am I in pain to see you like this. No matter how hard I try, I just can't kill you!_

_I carried her to the shoreline. I lay her to the ground. I washed her body that's filled with wounds and bruises. I wash her face that's now swollen because of my punches. After this I will leave her hear. Nothing should stop my plan for conquering Earth. _

_I stared at her for the last time before I leave. I'm sorry those are the words that I wanted to say and yet there's no words coming out of my mouth. Well I have to go anyway. I'm about to leave when I felt something grabsone of my foot. I look down and I saw her hand grabbing my foot. _

"I… told you… I'm… not… giving up… on you… Maou!" _her voice is frail. I can't believe her. She really deserves to be a Hero. She's really strong willed girl. _

_I bend my knees and look at her._

"You're one hell of a Hero do you know that?"

_After I say these words she closes her eyes. Should I leave her like this? I guess for now I will bring her with me for the meantime. _

_So I moved on with carrying my enemy with me. _

_I passed through the woods and as I walk further I saw an old mansion. It's big but it seems to be decayed and abandoned. I lay the Hero on the ground in order for me to perform magic to fix the mansion. After a few seconds it became a brand new mansion. This will be my new castle.I carried the Hero as I entered my new castle._

_Chapter ended Thanks for reading Senpais.. I'll do my best to have this updated every week… Please review…_


	11. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Emilia's POV

My eyes are close but my mind is awake. I can feel the softness of the bed where I'm lying on. Where am I? I tried to open my eyes but it's heavy and I can't even lift a single muscle. Then I heard someone entered the room. The footstep indicates that it's coming towards me. Then I felt that it sits beside me. As much as I wanted to see who it is but my eyes are very heavy.

Then I felt a hand softly caressing my face. It's warm and comforting. I felt security with its touch and it reminds me of Gabriel. Would it be him? I hope I could open these eyes to see who this is.

I felt its kissing my forehead then it whispered to me "I'm sorry." It was a voice of a man.

The voice is familiar. Who is this guy?

"I know I over did things towards you. I hurt you badly which made me feel bad about it. I can't help it. I think I went mad because you call your boyfriends name. I became jealous and I don't understand why. I hurt you because I want you to leave me alone. You are distracting me. I have plans to conquer this city because that's who I am but every time I see you and argue with you, I became confuse, I suddenly lost sight of everything that I wanted.

And yet after I did these to you, you are still hanging on and wanted to stay with me. Why? What is it that you want from me?"

It's the Demon King! And he is apologizing? Am I dreaming? Was it really him that I heard? And he is saying that I'm a distraction! He is such a jerk! I will definitely kill him as soon as my wounds are healed!

… 1 week passed ….

I woke up and my wounds have healed. There are still marks and some bruises in my arms but I'm feeling better now. I rose from the bed and check myself in the mirror. I look thin and there are still some scratches on my face. I look worst and this is because of that monster! I tried to reach the door but it opened up and I saw Satan walked in.

"So you're awake. I'm surprise to see that you're able to walk already despite of the wounds that you received from our fight. You're one tough woman!" he said.

"Where am I?" I ask bluntly ignoring his statement.

"You are in my castle. You look horrible. You should eat to strengthen yourself. I place your breakfast on the table, go and fetch yourself."

Well he is right. I can walk but I am still weak and trembling because I haven't eaten anything since I was bed ridden. So I accepted his invitation and start eating the breakfast he serves.

He said I'm in his castle. Are we back in Ente Isle? I wonder where the others are.

I finished my meal and start interrogating the monster in front of me.

"You say this is you're castle. Do you mean that we're back in Ente Isle?" I asked.

"No. We are still in the city of Japan. I found this ruined building and use my magic to rebuild it to be my castle here." He answered.

I'm shocked hearing his answer. He builds a castle in this city so it only means that he is still going to conquer the city.

"You look surprise. Well my plan is still remains the same. I will still conquer the city and no one can stop me from doing it."

"You seem to forget that we are still here. I am still here. I will stop you until I breathe my last!"

"Well the 'we' that you are referring to is actually imprisoned underneath my castle. So it means you are all by yourself." he smirks.

"You're saying that you have Gabriel and the others prisoners in this castle?" I reprimanded.

"Yes! Do you want to see your boyfriend?"

"Curse you!" I tried to hit him but he grabs both my hands and pushes me on the bed and he is on top of me.

"You should be thankful that I keep you alive up to this very moment." He looks at me intently with his red eyes.

His face is so close to mine which makes me remember that moment when he ferociously kissed me. My heart is throbbing. I feel like I'm losing all my senses.

"Why did you save me then? I'm telling you now that I'm not thankful that you saved me. You hurt me badly without giving me any reason." Finally I came up with something to say to him.

"I did that so that you could leave me alone and yet you still insist to be with me after all that I've done to you. That is why I kept you alive! That is why I brought you here!" he scolded me.

"Well you shouldn't! I will eventually make your life miserable for sure!" I yelled at him and I can sense his anger by looking into his eyes.

For a second he did not say any words. He just stared at me with his burning eyes and then he freed my hands and stands up and walks out on me without saying anything.

Well that was a huge relief. I do feel that I angered him so much because he was grabbing my arms so tight and his eyes were burning.

Then I walk through the huge balcony overlooking the city. It's beautiful. I never thought that it would be as beautiful as this. It's so peaceful. Then suddenly Satan went in with Gabriel and the others. He is dragging them inside the room while they are blind folded and chained.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me. He opened the gate and threw them inside it.

"It's your turn, Hero!" he ordered me.

"What the hell are you saying? I'm going to stay here! I'm not going anywhere!" I yelled at him.

He grabs me and pushed me into the gate but I was able to grab one of his arms.

"Why are you doing this?" I wanted to know his reason. Was it because of what I said earlier? Was it because I angered him? It's very frustrating that I wanted to cry because I feel so powerless.

"Answer me why!" I yelled at him as I grab his arm tightly.

To my surprise he pulls me closer to him and he wraps his arms around my waist. Our eyes met each other and he slowly lowered his lips to mine and gently kisses my lips.

It's so sudden. My body suddenly weakened as he kisses me. I feel so helpless and I can't pull myself away from his arms and from his kisses.

He slowly pulls away his lips from mine and he whispered softly to me.

"This is the reason why." Then he pushed me into the gate and he closes it.

All I did is to stare at nothingness and his last words are kept on repeating inside my head. What does he mean by that?

**Thanks for reading senpais. Please review the chapter. **


	12. Chapter 16 Goodbye Demon King

**Chapter 16 – Goodbye Demon King**

**It's been a year since Emilia and the others were sent back to Ente Isle by Satan. Currently, demons still possess humans in the city of Japan and Emilia will be sent back to the city to investigate about it… Enjoy reading!**

Emilia's POV

I have been training myself for a long time now since I came back here in Ente Isle and yet I still feel like I'm a weakling. I have challenged every single Hero here and have won over them but I'm still not satisfied. I feel like I still need to try harder!

at the training room

"Emilia!" Suzuno called.

"Hey there Suzuno! What's up?" I asked.

"Lord Gabriel wants to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. He's waiting in the library section."

"Okay. I'll be there, thanks."

I went into the shower room and cool myself down after a rigid training. I close my eyes and feel the warm water drifting onto my body. Suddenly the scene where the demon king kisses me flashes back. His lips were soft and his kisses were gentle and warm. I touch my lips. Then suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in my chest. Why am I feeling this way? Then I recall his words before we parted. "This is the reason why." What the hell did he mean by that?

I sighed. Then I went out of the shower room and put my clothes on.

I hurried towards the library where Gabriel is waiting. I wonder what this is about.

I entered the library room and saw Gabriel sitting on the chair and reading some books.

"Gabriel, I'm sorry to keep you waiting."

"Your fine. Please sit down."

"So why did you ask for me?"

He reaches my hand and he holds it.

"I'm just worried about you. Ever since we arrived here you never stop training yourself. On our meeting you seem to be pre-occupied by something. Is there something that bothers you?"

I was shocked by his frankness. I never thought that I'm too obvious for him to notice my internal struggle.

"I am okay Gabriel. There's nothing to worry about." I assured him with a fake smile.

"I'm just worried. If there's anything that bothers you I just want you to know that I'm always here to listen okay."

"Okay. Is that all?"

I feel like he's interrogating me and I'm becoming uncomfortable.

"Actually I have some news from Japan. The demon king is making his move in the city."

"What kind of move? Is he killing humans?"

"I don't have the exact information but I wanted to send someone there to check up on it. I'm thinking of sending you. That's why I ask you if there's something that bothers you because it may get in your way once I send you there."

"I'll do it!" I answered quickly and I noticed that my hastiness surprises him.

"Okay! That's great! However you will be alone there for a while because as much as I wanted to be with you, there are still a lot work that I need to take care of."

"You don't have to worry Gabriel I can take care of myself."

"That's good to hear. Well that's all I have for you today. You will be leaving a week from today so I want you to relax yourself before that day comes. You deserve it."

I nod at him then I went to my room to prepare my things. I wonder what the demon king is doing. What is he planning?

After a week

The days pass by so fast and finally, the day of my departure has arrived. I don't know how I would feel about it. I'm excited to see Chiho and at the same time scared of what I may found upon arriving there.

The gate has been opened; I entered and left Ente Isle.

It is night time when I arrived at the city. It is winter and it's freezing! I went on my old apartment however it has been changed. It's like a hotel but the security personnel there told me that it has been renovated to a condominium.

Now I have to find a place to stay. I wonder if I could check on Chiho's place. I went on and ride on a subway train to get into Chiho's place.

It's already late at night when I arrived on Chiho's place. I hope that she's still awake. I hit the doorbell and a pretty girl with a long hair opened the door.

"Hi! My name is Emi. I'm looking for Chiho, is she there?"

She blinks her eyes twice as if she had seen a ghost or something. Then the lady gasps and hugs me.

"Emi! I never thought I would ever see you again! Come in!"

I am baffled as to why she did that. Could she be Chiho?

"I'm sorry but I'm confused. Do I happen to know you?"

"It's me Chiho!"

"Chiho? Oh my! I hardly recognized you! You look prettier with your long hair!"

"Thanks!" she said blushing.

I couldn't believe that she had grown this much already. It's only a year and yet it feels like I missed so much.

"How's everything going in the city?"

"Well, I'm no longer working at MagRonalds. I am currently an intern on a well-known company here."

"That's great news. Do you get an allowance as an intern?"

"Oh yes! That's why I grab the opportunity."

"I'm so happy for you Chi-chan. By the way I need to ask a favor, can I stay here for the meantime while a find a place to stay? The old apartment that I used to stay with is no longer there. It has been rebuilt as a condominium, so for now I don't have a place to stay."

"No worries. I'm happy to have you here. You can stay as long as you want. We have an extra room available for you to stay."

"Thank you so much Chi-chan."

….

I woke up before Chi-chan and prepared the breakfast for us. Her mom is on a vacation that's why I initiated to cook for her as a token of appreciation for letting me stay on her house.

"Good morning Emi!"

"Good morning Chi-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did. It's nice having you with me."

She smiled sweetly. Being with her is like having a family.

"What are your plans for today Emi?"

"Well I have to find a job first and then I'll find a place to stay."

"You can stay here as long as you want Emi. I don't mind it at all. I'm happy to have you here."

"Thanks Chi-chan. I appreciate all your help."

Then together we share the breakfast I prepared for the both of us.

…

Chiho and I went on a subway train together. I accompany her to the company where she's doing her internship. I am also planning to apply on that company if there's any vacancy.

"Here we are."

Then we stop on a 25 story building. The reception hall of the building is quite exquisite.

Then we approach the lady receptionist to check if there's any job vacancy on their company.

"Yes we do have a job vacancy; you may proceed to the 20th floor and submit your application there." said the lady.

Then Chiho showed me the way to the elevator.

"What floor is your department Chi-chan?"

"Mine is on the 22nd floor. I'll be on my break at around 11:30 am. You can meet at the lounge on the 19th floor."

"Okay."

Then after that I went to the 20th floor to proceed with my application.

The application process is quite tedious but manageable. After I finished the assessments and interviews, I went to the 19th floor to relax and to meet Chiho.

It's actually the buildings cafeteria and the ambiance is very relaxing. I'm already starving because of the smell of the food cooking inside the cafeteria so I decided to buy myself a sandwich and a soda. I sat on the table near the window so that I can have a better view of the city.

It's almost 11:30 am when Chiho arrives.

"How was the application?"

"Well it's very complex but I'm able to finish it."

"I know you can make it."

"Chiho I wanted to ask you this since I arrived, what happen to the demon king?"

"Well a month after you left, there are still instances of demons possessing humans. Knowing all these, the authorities took some actions in order to prevent this from happening. The owner of this company where we are right now is the one who save the city from mayhem."

"That's interesting. How did the owner defeated those human possessed by demons? I mean humans here is not that fully aware of the demons right?"

"Well yeah, but-"

Before Chiho could finish her statement we heard the people cheering up and circling around on someone. Some of them are taking pictures and some, mostly girls, are giggling.

"What's going on?"

"Ow, uhm, the owner of the company is here."

"The owner? Well he seems to be quite popular that the crowds are cheering up for him."

"You can't blame them. They look up on him as a hero. He saves the city from mayhem you know."

"Yeah I know that but how could an ordinary human defeated those demons? How could the owner have such an idea to defeat them? Not unless, he's a half angel and half human like me."

I just can't believe that an ordinary human can do it by himself.

"What is his name?"

"Well I think you know him, his name is Maou Sadao."

I almost choked when she told me his name. It's Maou? How? Did he defeat the demon within him? I'm totally confused!

"Chiho will you please enlighten me further. I'm confused. Totally confused! You mean to say Maou has returned? What happen to the demon king?"

"I would be delighted to explain everything to you."

I heard a husky voice from behind me say. When I look up I saw a well suited man. He's tall with dark hair and black eyes. I can say he can make any woman's heart melt. Then the man grabs my hand and guided me to the elevator. Chiho said nothing and just wave her hand to us. Who is this man?

"Excuse me but do I know you?" I ask him. He's stared back at me and his black eyes are so beautiful that I could feel my blood rushing through my face.

"I guess so." He responded. His voice is husky and intimidating.

Then we're on the 25th floor when the elevator door opened. I saw two familiar faces on the reception hall. Then I realized that it was Ashiya and Lucifer!

"What are you two doing here?!" I exclaimed. The two stared at each other and then stared back at me smirking which annoys me. Then they bow their heads when the guy I'm with walk pass through me.

"My Lord-" Ashiya was about to say something but the guy stops him.

"Not now Ashiya. I have an important guest here." He looks back at me with his dark eyes.

Who is this guy? Could he be Maou?!

"After you." He gestured his hand through the door.

I walked in and it is a huge room with a big window overlooking the entirety of the city. At the corner of the room is the table of the owner. Yes, the owner is Maou and this guy with me would be HIM!

"Maou?" I called him.

He turned to me smirking. Darn it! Why didn't I figure it out? Well he looks different from the old Maou. He looks more mature. He's taller and his eyes are black. He's body is more muscular now. Well he's more attractive now compare with the old him. Darn it! What am I saying?!

"You seem surprise. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you. Are you the Maou that I used to know?"

"Hmm. Make a guess." He smirks at me. I hate it when he does that!

"I'm not a fortune teller here so just answer my question!" I demanded.

"You're still as impatient as you are, Hero." He said seductively. His voice is tormenting me. Why is he affecting me this way?

"Will you just answer me?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Well, where should I begin? Hmm. I think I'll start from the day after I threw you into the gate. After a month from that event Chiho came running into our place saying that demons are attacking humans. Well I thought you and your fellow Heroes have taken care of everything but I guess that was not the case. As much as I wanted to get into the city, the barrier that your fellow Heroes created is preventing me to get in. So I tried to figure out a way to resolve the situation. So I suppress my demonic power in order for me to transform back to Maou. As you can see I succeeded and was able to penetrate through the barrier.

"Then upon getting in, I feel the presence of those demons and was able to eliminate them using my powers but up until now they still exist and that is because of negative human emotions. The blame is not on me now. These demons are attracted with negative human emotions such as loneliness, hatred and other negative emotions that you can think of."

"So it's like they now co-exist with humans because of those emotions."

"Not really. They fed on those negative emotions so it's like humans are to blame on it because they are the ones who created them."

"Well if you didn't appear everything should be at peace up until now." I said sarcastically.

"Well it's your job to maintain the tranquility in the city, you're the Hero." He said sardonically

"Well it's your fault! You threw me into the gate, back to Ente Isle! If you didn't send us back we could handle the situation on our end and this could never happen!"

"You will just get into my way Hero. Besides my dream to conquer the city is almost fulfilled. I am now well-known entrepreneur and a hero of the city. Look at those people cheering up on me and praising me every time I pass by. I have gained fame, wealth and power all together. If I hadn't eliminated you and your comrades then I would end up sulking myself inside the castle I build."

"You're delusional demon king!"

He's just one heck of a monster! He's becoming egoistic and over confident demon king! He may look different outside but he's more than worst inside!

"Thanks! Well why are you here anyway? The people here doesn't need your help anymore, hero."

"Well now that I'm here, I'm staying! Why do you keep on sending me away?"

"Why do you wish to stay?"

"Why do you have to answer me with a question?"

"Why not?"

"Grrr! You are really one impossible creature and you are so hard to deal with!"

I turn my back on him and walk towards the door. I wanted to leave this room and cool down. I'm running out of patience here. As I reach the door he reappeared right in front me to my surprise.

"Not so fast hero. Where do you think you are going?" He said in a low seductive voice.

"What is it now?! You said you want me out of your way and now you're making me stay! Which is which?!"

The situation is really becoming more and more frustrating. Can't he just make up his mind? What does he want from me now?

Then I look at him and he just stared at me with those dark eyes. Then he lowered his face to reach mine. For a second I thought he's going to kiss me but instead he whispered to my ear.

"I have to send you back where you came from Hero." His voice is tingling, sending shivers down my spine. Then suddenly his kiss flashes back on my memory. Then I realized what he did back then when he threw back at Ente Isle and he's doing it again! I backed away from him.

"Ow I know what you're doing. You're going to seduce me and kiss me again! After that you'll throw me into the gate again! You're enjoying this aren't you? You like how I tremble on my knees when you kiss me. Well I'm sick of your game demon king!" there I spit it out. I feel so much anger inside me knowing that he's just toying on my feelings. I looked up on him and I draw my sword to attack him.

I try to slash him over and over again but I failed to scratch him. He move so fast and he seem to be able to predict all of my attacks. When I see an opening, I gave my full power to slice his head but he uses his hands to stop my sword.

"Give it up Hero. You are no match from me."

"Shut up you scumbag! You have no place here! You are the one who must leave this place!" I pushed my sword with my full power in order for me to thrust him but he kicked my stomach and threw me off the wall.

I'm in pain. I'm very much in pain inside out! Why am I allowing this demon to do these things to me over and over again?! Why am I losing against him?! Why am I helpless in front of him?!

I struggled to stand though my stomach hurts and my heart is in pain because of my frustrations. I leaned against the wall to support myself as I stand. I can see him walking towards me. I hope he kill me now so that everything ends here.

"Hey demon king… kill me now… so that it will all be over…" I'm running out of energy as I say these words. I don't know if he heard me or not but I'm giving up on him. I feel that my body is about to fall but I felt that someone holds and embraces me. I realized that it was the demon king who holds me.

"Please just kill me… I don't want to play your dirty games anymore… I lose… I give up…" my voice is fading away and tears run down my face.

"Will you shut up? Don't say anything stupid." He whispered softly to me. Then his embrace goes tighter.

Then I cried out loud on his shoulder.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you tormenting me with your actions that I couldn't understand?" I cried so hard that I couldn't hold of my emotions anymore. I let go of my sword so that I can push him away but he just hold me tighter.

"Just let go of me!" I cried out but still holding me in his arm. I'm running out strength so I just cried and cried. I don't care if he thinks I'm weak. I really don't care anymore. It doesn't matter to me now.

We stayed like this for a long time. I wonder how long he will hold me like this. Then he started caressing my head and stroking the strands of my hair.

It is so relaxing and somehow it pacifies my emotions. Then suddenly I've noticed that I'm no longer crying. I wonder what he'll do next. I guess I'll just initiate the move. I slowly pull myself off of him and I stared at his beautiful eyes which is looking deep into mine.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I asked him and I felt like I'm about to burst into tears again. I wanted to cover my face with my hands but he stopped me and he just holds my face and kisses me tenderly. Then my tears started to run down my face again. I know what this means, he'll be sending me back to Ente Isle again. I'm tired of fighting. So I will open the gate myself. I pull myself away from him; I gently remove my lips from his. I smiled on him.

"You don't have to worry anymore. I will never stop you from your goals here. I will never interfere. I will retire from chasing you. You may now live on your own will. I promise that you will never see me again." My heart is in pain upon saying these words to him. I tried so hard not to cry but my tears still keeps on drifting down my face and I couldn't stop.

Then I opened the gate using the stone given to me by Gabriel. He told me to use it as my last option. Yes this is my last option. I'm going to leave him alone and will never see him again. This is the right thing to do but why my heart is inexplicably in pain that I couldn't understand. I hope someone can explain this to me but it's too late now.

"What are you doing?" he asked me. I wonder why he asks but it's too late now. I have made up my mind already.

"I'm going back to Ente Isle. You made your point. I'm no match against you and I can't defeat you. I'm leaving you alone Demon King." I gently kiss him on his cheeks. This time I'm gonna be the one to say goodbye.

"Goodbye." I entered the gate and closed it.

**I hope you like this chapter, thanks for reading and please please please review… **


	13. Chapter 17 Burning Desire

**Chapter 17** **Burning Desire**

Emilia's POV

"Goodbye." Then I closed my eyes as I entered the gate. My eyes are still filled with tears.

This is the last word I left to the demon king. I don't want to deal with him anymore. He is becoming more difficult to deal with. I can no longer handle too much pain from him. He is the only one who made me feel this way. I feel so much hate on him!

But even though I hated him, there's something inside of me that's wanting and needing him which I don't understand myself as to why? It only hurts more to realize that I will never see him again.

I opened my eyes; I can only see a total darkness. Where am I? Am I trap in between the dimension inside the gate?

I suddenly shivered. I feel like something cold passed by me and I can't even see anything.

"Emilia."

I heard a voice whispering my name.

"Who is it?"

"Emilia…" I heard it again.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!"

Then I heard the voice laughing.

"Are you scared, Hero?"

Then I heard a deep, husky voice teasing me. With the tone of voice I knew that it came from the demon king. He just won't give up on me easily!

"Have I not told you that I have surrendered and will not bother you anymore? What else do you want from me?"

"I want you, Emilia. I want to own you. I wanted to make you mine."

"Will you stop playing on me? I had enough! Stop this please!"

I don't want to hear any word from him. His words are like thorns that wounds my heart.

I put my hands on my ears and closed my eyes. I want to shut myself from him. I want to stay away from him.

Then I felt him as he holds both my hands and removes them from my ears. I can feel his body close to mine. He wraps his arms around me and I can feel his head resting on my shoulder.

"Be mine, Emilia…" he whispered softly to me.

I feel my body weakens with his words. Something inside of me wanted to say yes but a part me refuses.

I felt his head moving away from my shoulder then his one hand caresses my face. The fire burns within me, and my eyes are still blinded by the darkness that surrounds us.

My thoughts are empty. Words can't express what I'm feeling right now. My body is frozen in anticipation for his next move.

He gently brushes his lips on mine, teasing me. I can feel my lips longing for him to own it. His hands are brushing my skin sending shivers down my spine. Then he places my hands on his shoulder.

"I want you Emilia." He whispers these words upon kissing my lips.

I mutter a soft moan as he owns my lips.

My body is on ecstasy. My hand brushes his hair as his wicked tongue plays inside my mouth.

"Ahh…" I moaned. I couldn't understand what I'm doing now. My mind is empty and my body is being taken away by the ecstasy of fire burning between me and the demon king.

He pulls my waist closer to him and wraps me tighter into his arms and I can feel him getting harder and harder as he kisses me deeper.

I can feel his burning desire to be inside me but he continuously teases me instead by putting his hand underneath my clothes and cupping my breast.

I feel like I'm going to explode anytime so I wrap my arms around his neck while we are locked into each other's lips.

Then his kisses went down to my neck, then down to my breast and I bit my lip upon feeling his tongue to my nipples.

I'm almost at my limit. My breathing is becoming heavier and heavier.

I know he can hear me and that I'm about reach my limit so he stops for a moment. I don't want him to stop.

"I want to be inside you, Emilia." He says the words. I'm baffled. Is he asking permission?

Then he pulls down my underwear and caresses my treasure. It's mind blowing! I'm at the verge of my climax when he said "You're so wet my Hero."

"I will make you mine now." He added. Then he put his hardness inside my treasure. The combined pain and pleasure drives me wild even more.

He thrusts deep inside me. I can feel his full hardness, his hunger and his need of me.

We are two different people alone in an empty space. We can only hear our voices filling the darkness around us.

We dance in the rhythm of passion and lust. Our body's flaming hot that our sweats are drifting all over our bodies.

For once I wanted to forget that we're sworn enemies, that he killed my father and give myself to him and surrender to the passion that binds us now. I am losing myself to the monster owning my body now.

I want more and more of him. Yes, more of him inside me. He is bringing out the animal in me. My head is going wild as he enfolds my body to his arms and rocking my inside.

We continue our insanity until our bodies can't hold no more and we reach our climax.

I felt like my body has shattered into pieces as I reached my limit.

We hold on to each other in silence as our body became weakened by the sensation of our lust.

My mind is drifting away and my body became so tired and powerless that I fell asleep on his shoulder while he is holding my body.

...

"You're mine now, Emilia." I heard someone whispered to me.

I opened my eyes and I noticed that I'm lying in a huge bed covered in white linen. My clothes are changed to pink velvet clothing decorated with daffodil from waist down.

My body is heavy. I try to recall what happened earlier. All I know is that I went into the gate. Am I back in Ente Isle?

I pull myself up from the bed and try to figure out as to where I am.

The room looks familiar though. I stood and walk towards the vast terrace on the opposite side of the bed.

I can feel the warm wind caressing my face which makes me remember Ente Isle. Then suddenly I felt somebody's arms wrapping around my body.

"So you're awake, my Hero." I heard a deep voice whispered on my ear. When I look up, it's the demon king!

What is going on? I thought I returned back in Ente Isle. Why is he here? Where exactly am I?

I looked at him with confusion but I hardly say any words to him. I feel that my mouth is open but there's no words coming out of it.

He turns me around so that my entire body is facing him.

"You seem troubled." He told me while his beautiful dark eyes looking deep into mine.

"Why am I here? The last thing I remember was that I entered the gate back to Ente Isle." I told him.

"That's interesting. You don't remember what happens next?" he asks mockingly.

I tried to think but all I can remember is that I'm inside a dark place and that's it.

"Can you just tell me what happened? I don't have time to play guessing games now." I demanded.

"How do I put it…? You actually opened a portal and not the gate back to Ente Isle."

"How was that possible?"

"I have put a spell on the entire building that would nullify any magical attempts inside it. That's why when you cast a magic spell back then, it actually put you into an empty portal where there's no way out."

"How did I got out?"

"I went in and save you, isn't it obvious?" he said sarcastically while he walks away from me.

"Why do you have to save me? Why not send me back to Ente Isle or just leave me there in the portal?"

He stopped and looked at me.

"Why do you always question me?" he asks me, his voice sounds irritated.

"Will you just answer my question?" I ask calmly.

"The reason is because I owned you now." He answered me with a mocking tone. He is walking towards me again and his eyes are locked into mine.

"What are you saying?" I ask him.

We are now an inch away from each other.

He is just looking at me intensely that I could melt away. Then his hand holds my face gently.

"Do you want me to show you how I owned you?" he told me while his eyes are still locked on me.

I can't find a word to answer him. I feel like I'm mesmerized by those beautiful eyes that I'm unable to think things through.

"I… don't understand… what you are saying…?" then he brushes his lips to mine. I can feel the electricity running through my body.

"Stay with me, Emilia." He says as he teases me with his kisses.

Why am I feeling enthralled by his words and his kisses? I feel like I'm losing control of my body.

"You are mine now, my Hero." He damp his kisses on my neck which makes me moan.

Then his hand grabs my breast which weakens me more. This sensation feels so familiar. It's like a déjà vu.

"Ahh…" I moaned.

"Tell me you're mine, Emilia." He ordered me as he continuously playing on my breasts.

"Answer me…" he demanded.

"What is it… that you want?" I asks as I catch my breathe.

"I want you… all of you…" then he sucked my nipple which drives me crazy.

"Ahh… stop it…" I pleaded on him as my whole body convulsed to the sensation I'm into.

I'm gasping my breathe as he stops abruptly and stares at me. His eyes are telling me that he wants me. That he needs me.

"Close your eyes and I will show you what happened inside the portal." He told me.

I close my eyes and I felt like my body has been shifted on a different place and then I saw myself when I was inside the portal.

Thanks for reading this chapter… Please continue reviewing the chapters… I hope you like this one… ;)

.


End file.
